Passion of the Wolf
by The Prime Phantom
Summary: Things are moving along swimmingly for Tommy and Jason, but after Tommy is injured in a accident that puts him in a coma, Can Jason admit to himself and to Tommy how he really feels? Rated T for language and later chapters, nothing to hot, but there are some close calls.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy and Jason were sparing hard on one of the many mats in Ernie's. They were breathing and sweating very hard Kim was also there but she was teaching one of her class's with Trini. Zach and Billy were sitting at a table waiting for their friends

"Man Tommy is really pushing his physical performance exponentially" said Billy

"Yah but yah can't count out Jason I think he's holding back" Zach

"Affirmative"

It was true Tommy and Jason were used to pushing each other but this time Jason was holding back, that is till Tommy lost his footing on the round house he just sent Jason's way. Once Jason saw his slip he went all out throwing punch after punch. Never hitting but never looking like he wasn't going to. It all ending with Tommy thrown down and Jason offering a friendly hand to help him up.

"Almost had yah there Jace." said Tommy the Green Ranger .

"You lost your focus Tommy anything on your mind?" said the Red Ranger

"Yah it's just something Kim said." Replied Tommy. he reached out for Jason's hand.

"Oh yah what'd she say?" Came Jason's question.

" She asked me to see a movie on Friday." Tommy said pulling himself up.

"You gunna go?" Jason asked.

" I dont know bro. I mean Kims a great girl but won't dating someone on the team break the flow." Tommy replied.

Jason grabed a towel from off a bench beside him. wiping his head he asked " Break the flow?"

Tommy grabbed a glass of watter and said " Yah you know like make one ranger feel more for one of the rangers than the team."

Jason was about to answer when who should show up but Kimberly herself.

" Hey guys!" she said.

"Oh hey Kim Tommy was just telling me about the date you two have planned." Jason said smiling.

Kim Then turned to Tommy

"So have you made a decision yet?" She asked.

'Thanks Jace.' Tommy thought

"UM...Well I think I'm free that night."

"Great!" She ecstatically replied.

Inside Tommy was scared and a little bit angry,

'Why did he have to bring that up?' Tommy asked himself. Kim ran off to see Trini. Tommy looked up to see Jason talking to Ernie and they looked over and giggled. it was no secret what they were talking about. that was one thing that Tommy hated about Jason, He knew how to push Tommy's buttons, and he always knew when to stop. the rest of the day went by rather quietly with no Monsters or disturbances of any kind. Friday came all too soon, and Tommy and Kimberly's date was in a few hours. Tommy had come early to do some Martial Arts practice, Just as he was entering Ernie's he saw Jason was already practicing his M.A. Tommy hated to admit it but he liked watching Jason practice, he threw every punch and kick just as if there was really a person there.

As Tommy watched for a while, he couldn't get over this feeling, it was this kind of peaceful feeling, like he could sit there and watch his leader train for hours and he wouldn't mind.

"You know its rude to stare." Jason said breaking Tommy out of his trance.

"Sorry Bro, just got thinking."

"Yah?" Jason asked "About your date?"

Tommy shyly looked at the ground and said "Something like that."

Jason grabbed his red towel from the bench next to him tried to lift his bros confidence.

"Bro don't worry," He smiled " You'll be fine."

Tommy could only say "Hope so."

With that He went to change into his Martial arts uniform. Jason was back on the bag throwing punch after punch,

'Im happy for them.. I really am' He told himself,

'Kim is like my little sister and I couldn't think of a better guy for her than Tommy. He's smart, funny, brave, attractive, noble, and a great ranger.' The Red Ranger stopped mid-punch,

'What was that?' attractive' well anyone with half a mind could tell that the girls were all over Tommy, something about the hair and his eyes and his spirit, but the more Jason began to think about his bro, the more he smiled and wanted to be around him. Jason had to admit he liked spending time with Tommy, he was almost the same as Jason himself.

Just then Tommy walked in wearing his black pants, green shirt, and Green headband.

"Hey Jace, any chance I could get some help with this new move in trying.?" He asked in that voice that made Jason weak at the knees.

"Sure Tommy." the startled leader replied.

They practiced hard all morning, and before they knew it, it was time for Kimberly to arrive for the date. Tommy had completely lost track of time, he was enjoying every second that he was with Jason, but it was not to last, for at that moment who should walk in but Kimberly. She was dressed in a white dress with pink flowers all over it, pink shoes, and a pink hair band was holding back her lovely dark blond hair.

"Hey guys." The pink ranger said smiling.

"Hey Kim." Said Jason.

"Wow Kim, said Tommy "You look really good ."

"Thanks" She said.

"What's the occasion?" Tommy asked.

"Our date remember." Said Kimberly angrily.

"Oh Yeah," Realization had hit the Green ranger like a ton of bricks.

"Just give me a sec." He said running off. As soon as he had rounded the corner to the locker room Kimberly turned to Jason and said,

"Jace I can't believe he forgot our date." Kimberly was obviously upset.

" Its Tommy don't worry about it." Jason said trying to smooth things over.

" If this date was important to him he would have remembered though."

Jason was starting to get mad, 'sure Tommy forgets stuff sometimes, sure he's ham-fisted sometimes, but that's just part of his charm'

" Look sis," Jason said after a few seconds "For your information Tommy came here like three hours ago and waited for you, if it wasn't for me practicing he would have never changed in the first place,"

Kimberly was kind of surprised how angry Jason was getting over this.

"So if you're going to blame anyone blame me." Jason finished.

Meanwhile in the locker room Tommy was sitting on the bench with his head in his hand thinking

'Man how could I have forgotten about my date with Kim? Was I really that caught up with Jace?'

there was allot about what had just happened that Tommy didn't understand, the one thing he did know was that he had really enjoyed his time with Jace as always but this time there was something more, some kind of connection. He finally was all dressed in his black pants and a green polo shirt. he had combed his hair into a pony tail before leaving to face the music.

He walked over to Kim. Once the pink ranger got a look of Tommy she was completely helpless,

'Damn he cleans up real good' thought Jason.

"It's ok Tommy," Kim said. "but we had better hurry if we are going to make the movie."

"right c'mon" Called Tommy as he headed for the door.

Jason just smiled and watched them leave. He then turned and walked up to the juice bar where Ernie was waiting.

"Tommy and Kim have their first date huh?" He asked Jason

"Yah" He replied.

"Well I hope everything goes ok" Ernie said.

" Me too." replied Jason.

Just then Jason herd the worst sound at that moment, his communicator. he looked at Ernie who looked around and nodded to signal that they were clear. Ernie knows who the teens really are, they had decided to tell him so when they needed to run off he could cover for them.

"Go ahead Zordon." Jason said in to his communicator.

"JASON THERE IS TROUBLE IN ANGEL GROVE YOU MUST TELEPORT TO THE COMAND CENTER RIGHT AWAY."

Soon Jason was standing in the middle of the command center, looking to Zordon for the latest news.

"RITA HAS TAKEN TOMMY AND KIMBERLY HOSTAGE, SHE PLANS TO HOLD THEM UNTILL ALL THE WORLD IS HERS." Zordon explained before Alpha said

"Aye yi yi Zordon, Rita is sending a message."

"PUT IT ON THE VIEWING GLOBE ALPHA."

soon everyone in the command center was huddled around the globe in the center of the room.

"Greatings Power brats." she said in her high pitched gravely voice

"What do you want Rita?" Yelled Zach.

"Now, now rangers," She said back "Let's not forget who has control over who."

She then moved away to reveal Tommy and Kimberly tied to stone pillars and Goldar holding a whip in one hand.

"Jason?" Jason herd Ernie's voice come from behind him, " Earth to Jason." There it was again he turned to find Ernie standing right behind him. he then snapped back to reality.

"Man you really spaced out there Jace, " Ernie said sounding worried. "Everything ok?"

"Just a daydream." Jason replied. Jason decided that he needed to go home to work on his home work. He thanked Ernie for the drink and left. When he got home his mother called from the kitchen

"Welcome home dear."

"Hey mom" Jason called back

"Dinner is just about ready." she called

"Alright I'm going to my room just call up when it's done." Jason called.

He walked up the stairs and into his room. Jason had a pretty good room all things considered. He had a quean size bed, with red coverings, a trophy case on one side, a TV with a couch and chair in front of that, then he had this Japanese style folding half wall thing that separated his regular room from his workout room. That room had it all, mats, punching bags, the whole nine yards, and a desk for school work.

Jason set his bag down next to the desk. he tried to do some homework but his mind was too distracted by that daydream he had. It bugged him so much that he had to call Zordon just to make sure they were ok.

"Zordon this is Jason." he said.

"YES JASON I READ YOU IS EVERYTHING OK?" Zordon asked.

" Yah I'm fine, " Jason replied. "Can you get a reading on Tommy and Kim?"

"THEY ARE AT THE RESTRUANT JUST DOWN THE STREET FROM ERNIES"

The red ranger let out a sigh of relief. "Ok thanks" with that Jason could concentrate.

'that was really weird though, what could that be' Jason asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Before he knew what had hit him his mother came in his room and announced that dinner was ready. Just as they were about to sit down, there was a knock at the door, Jason got up to answer it, and was pleasantly surprised by who was there.

"Grandpa" He said giving the older man a hug.

"Hey Rex, how's it going. " The older Italian asked.

"C'mon in." came a voice from the dining room.

Jason grabbed another plate and set of silverware for him and sat down. No sooner had Jason sat down than there was another knock on the door.

"Popular tonight huh Rex." His grandfather said to Jason. Jason once more rose from the table and greeted their next guest.

"Hey Jace I know I should have called." the brunet said.

"Of course not, " Jason said grabbing Tommy's shoulder. "c'mon in." he brought in his friend and into the dining room and sat him in the chair closest to him.

"You want anything Tommy?" Asked Mrs. Scott.

" No thanks Mrs. Scott, I just got off a date with Kim, I could use a drink though."

As Mrs. Scott got Tommy's drink they introduced Tommy to the grandfather. Everyone was enjoying Mrs. Scott's cooking and the night was turning out rather well.

Then Jason's grandfather asked "So Rex any lucky girl in your life?"

Tommy almost choked. ' he's asking that now?' he thought.

Jason was just as shocked. "Um...no not really." came Jason's answer.

"Why not, you're not going to look this good forever kiddo." the older man asked.

"Well..." Jason stammered.

"Tommy did you need something" asked Mrs. Scott. Jason was relieved that his mom had changed the subject when she did, if he was honest he didn't know why there wasn't a special girl in his life. there was certainly not a shortage of girls who liked him, or guys for that matter.

"Yes actually I did." He turned to Jason. " I'm having some trouble with chemistry you think you could help me.?" He asked.

Jason agreed and they headed up to Jason's room.

While they were getting their books and assorted materials ready Tommy said "Your Grandfather is really cool."

Jason only nodded and wiped his eyes. "Jace what's wrong?" Tommy asked concerned. ' Is he crying, damn it what did I say?' he thought.

"Nah T I'm good."

"Bullshit you are." Tommy snapped back, "In all the years I've known you, you have never once shed a tear, so c'mon out with it."

After several minutes of silence Jason responded

"I just can't get into that right now." they worked through the chemistry that Tommy was having problems with and had some time to talk. They talked about school and how good his mother was at cooking, and Tommy brought up the subject of his Grandfather.

"Jace why does he call you Rex?."

"It's a long story." Jason said.

"You're not getting out that easily Rex c'mon out with it." Tommy said jokingly

"He's not even my real Grandfather."

Tommy looked confused.

"He was a good friend of my mom's back before we moved to Angel Grove, his real name is Antonio Fazzari. We lived right next-door to each other and when my father left he kind of took over as father and a support for my mom. I must have been eight or nine, I was going through all the emotions connected with father's day one year, and couldn't take it . I decided that I had to get away from it all so I ran into the woods behind his house. I don't remember much about it other than I ran, and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I was leaning up against a tree to catch my breath when I looked around and realized I didn't know where I was, it was a part of the forest I hadn't explored before. I began to panic thinking I was never going to see anyone ever again, and that I was going to die out there. it was then that I heard a voice over my shoulder 'Jason?' it called softly I turned to see him standing there. how he got there I never found out, but anyway he got down on one knee and extended his arms out to me. I ran over and hugged him as hard as I could. 'What's wrong?' He asked 'I thought I was going to die out here, cold and alone.' I said in between sobs. ' Jace I'll tell you something, if you keep the people you love close to your heart, and never forget them, you'll never be truly alone, but sometimes Jace you need strength to beat life's battles' he said looking into my eyes. 'I don' think I can ' I said sadly he asked what my favorite Dinosaur was. I told him it was a T-Rex and he said. ' Well then Jace, when you are scared, or feel like your world is caving in, just look to the bravery and strength of the T-Rex, Think would a T-Rex let this keep him down? Would a T-Rex be scared of that? and I think you'll find that you can make it through whatever life throws at you, you little T-Rex.' ' I'll try' I said. smiling he said ' Alright let's get you home your mother is probably worried sick. ' after that the nickname just kind of stuck" Jason finished. He looked at Tommy tears trickling down his face.

"He was always there for me and now when he needs me I can't do a damn thing." Tommy reached over and grabbed Jason's hand.

Jason pulled over to Tommy and began to openly sob into his shoulder. Tommy just hugged him and let him get it all out.

Eventually Jason pulled back wiped his eyes and said angrily "I must look like a big baby."

"Not at all," Tommy said comfortingly ,"This is a hard time for you I'm sure."

Just then Mr. Fazzari opened up the door, Jason quickly turned his head. "Hey Rex, I'm going to head out, some of us aren't as young as we once were." he said jokingly. "Jason turned back around and got up and hugged him one last time.

"You be careful on those roads Old Man." Jason said half joking

"He's worse that a mother hen." Fazzari said in the same joking tone. Tommy couldn't help but laugh.

"It was nice to meat you Tommy." He said

"Nice to meat you to sir." Tommy replied.

Fazzari turned and headed back down the stairs. when he was out of sight and the door was closed again, Jason said

"Thank you Tommy."

Tommy was confused

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything" Jason responded Tommy looked his leader in the eyes and said

"I'm always here for you Jace, you know that." Jason's red eyes were just like poison to the green ranger, he hated to see them.

"Jace it's getting late I need to be getting home," Tommy said "but if you need me just give me a call." he said holding his phone up.

"I will, and T" Jason said quietly. "thanks again."

Tommy said "Your welcome" and headed for the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Asked Mrs. Scott. who was still talking to Fazzari.

"Yah it's a school day tomorrow and I need to get to bed." Tommy said

"Where do you live son?" Asked Fazzari.

Tommy gave him his address and Fazzari told him he could get a ride with him. On the way Tommy and Fazzari Got talking

"Jason says you not his real grandfather." Tommy said

"Well he's right I'm not I'm just a friend of the family who stepped in and forgot to step out." He laughed

"From what Jace said you basically brought him back to the world and kept him sane." Tommy continued "I'm just wondering why do all this for a family that's not even yours?"

Fazzari got real quiet.

"I don't really know why Tommy, perhaps it's because my father left us when I was his age and I didn't want him to go through the things I did as a child, perhaps it's because I wanted to do something for someone other than myself for once."

Tommy hadn't realized how involved these events ran in the people involved.

"I Honestly don't know why Tommy." Fazzari finished.

"I'm sorry." Tommy said

Fazzari laughed and asked. "For what dear boy?"

"I'm just trying to figure something out." Tommy tried to explain but he didn't have enough time, they reached his house and as he got out Fazzari called out to him.

"Hey Tommy, take care of Jason ok." This only made Tommy even more confused.

"Sure." He replied Fazzari smiled and drove off waving as he left. Tommy returned the wave then went inside. He heard an angry voice call from the living room "Tommy is that you?"

"Yah mom." soon Mrs. Oliver was standing in front of her son.

"Just where have you been?" She angrily asked

" I was at Jason's getting some help in Chem." Tommy snapped back.

" I need to just hire a professional tutor for you." she continued

" Mom my friends are more than capable of helping me." Tommy said almost yelling.

"Don't raise you voice at me young man, your friends don't have the patience for you."

Tommy looked confused, 'man' he thought ' this is just not my night for understanding things'

"Look Tommy sometimes you have to have things explained over and over, sometimes you're a bit thick, you're not like your friends."

Tommy was hurt by the things he heard his mother say.

"You're not smart, you'll never be an A-student." She said

Tommy lowered his head and said. "Your right mom."

Mrs. Oliver walked over to her adopted son, and said " Tommy I know having friends is a new feeling for you but don't expect them to last forever."

With that Tommy snapped his head up to look her in the face.

"You're wrong." He shouted

"Look Tommy the only thing you have to do is get A's in all your subjects, if you friends can't help you in a month then I'm hiring a tutor. END OF STORY." She put special emphasis on the last three words.

Tommy left and went up to his room. It was vastly different from Jason's. Where Jason's room could hold a small family quite happily Tommy's room was only big enough for a small table, his twin bed, and a small dresser. In order to fit Tommy had to bend his neck and hunch over just to walk around. He turned on the light closed his door and changed into his sleeping boxers. Sleep did not come easily to the green ranger that night. He kept thinking of Jason and Fazzari, and how two people from to very dark backgrounds can still be happy. He looked over at his clock ,'12:40' he said to himself 'its going to be a long night. He began to remember his days as the Evil green Ranger. As he closed his eyes one more time he began to hear the green rangers laugh echo all around him. He then saw him strike Jason in the chest, causing sparks to come off, " Tommy please stop." came the plea of his leader and friend but Tommy couldn't do anything, " Your Pathetic red ranger I will destroy you for my mistress and soon your world will belong to Rita" he heard himself say with a mighty plunge Tommy forced the blade of darkness through Jason's torso. Tommy woke up screaming. It was just a dream' he told himself ' a really friggin messed up dream.'


	3. Chapter 3

Once Tommy's senses returned to him, the next morning he could smell his mom cooking breakfast downstairs. He looked at his clock 7:10 it flashed back at him.

'Holly shit,' he thought "I'll be late for school"

He quickly took a shower packed his bag and got dressed and without even saying goodbye he ran out the door for school. He ran as fast as he could and made it with five minutes to spare.

"Talk about a close call." said a voice from behind Tommy. He turned around to find Jason smiling back.

"What?" Tommy said in between breaths, "Made it didn't I?"

Jason just laughed. "Hey T," he said " You look like hell dude."

"Didn't sleep real well." Tommy replied sleepily.

"So, you never did tell me how was your date with Kim?" Jason asked.

Tommy had began to fall asleep standing up.

"Tommy! Tommy! earth to Tommy!" Jason said waving his hands in front of Tommy's face

Tommy woke up and said "Date...good..."

Jason smirked and saw Kimberly, Zach, Trini and Billy coming up. When the gang was together they walked to their first class together.

'Chemistry, yippee' Tommy thought.

Tommy was so tired that he began to fall asleep in the middle of class. Jason had to give him a few good hits to keep him up. After Chemistry was over they were all out at their lockers.

"Man we have got to figure out a better way of keeping you awake bro." Said Jason to Tommy

"Yeah," Tommy commented. "I'd like to have an arm when this day is over." he finished smiling

"Here Tommy drink this." Billy said offering his friend a red bull.

"You sure Billy?" He asked hesitantly " Yah don't you use those for late night studying?"Zach asked

"Affirmative," Billy said. "However in this case I believe Tommy's need of a caffeinated boost is more important than my studying."

"Thanks Billy." Tommy said opening and chugging the small can of energy drink. Tommy began to feel this weird tingling all over his body, he suddenly felt energized and awake.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "That's some powerful stuff."

The bell rang again signaling the start of another period. Tommy and Jason had Algebra and the rest of the rangers had Spanish. That quick energy burst Billy gave Tommy lasted until ninth period. Tommy was starting to come down off his caffeine high and it was starting to show. First he was yawning allot, then came the half sentences, and finally he was right back to where he started, for him the end of the day bell couldn't ring fast enough. Jason helped Tommy stand up and walk to Ernie's. They sat in their regular spot and began to talk.

"Guys we have to do something about Tommy." Zach said.

"I'm really worried about him." Kimberly said.

'You think your worried about him imagine how I feel.' Jason thought .

"Guys I'm fine." Tommy said half asleep.

"You're not fine T." Jason said. Tommy was too tired to argue so he just sat there and let his friends talk amongst themselves. He hated to admit it but they were right, he knew this fatigue wasn't natural. Just then Tommy's phone went off. he looked to see who it was and groaned when he saw it was from his mother.

" Hello?... No mom I'm fine just a little tired today...I'm studying with my friends...I'll be home later...I don't know when...later...just later." he said angrily and flipped his phone closed.

"Another lovely chat with your mother I presume." Jokingly said Jason. Tommy smiled at his friends remark but if he told the truth, he hated that woman with every fiber of his being, but could he tell his friends. Why? Could they understand? Jason would probably be the most excepting of the group, then Zach, then Billy. He then heard one of the group say that they should talk to Zordon.

"I'll go with him." Jason said. Jason stood and grabbed Tommy's arm. " c'mon bro lets go." he said Tommy tried to stand but as soon as he got his weight on his feet his knees buckled, acting fast Jason grabbed him by the waist and threw Tommy's other arm around his neck for added support. as they turned to leave they bumped into bulk and Skull. Tommy's arm hit Bulk. The two delinquents spun around to see who would dare hit Bulk. when they saw it was Tommy, Skull was first to speak

"Hey bulky why do you suppose to geeks would be walking like that." Bulk rolled his eyes.

"You dimwit didn't yah see him in school today? Tommy is really tired and Jason is helping him get to a spot to rest."

Skulls mouth hung open for a moment.

"Take care of him Jason I wouldn't want to fight an opponent when he's anything more than one hundred percent." Bulk continued, then turned around to finish his smoothie.

Jason walked Tommy back into the hall where he was sure nobody was around and teleported both him and Tommy to the command center. Jason and Tommy were teleported directly into the med bay.

"Jason let's try to get Tommy up on the medical bed" Said alpha.

There was a bit of fighting but eventually Jason and alpha got the green ranger on the bed for examination. Jason looked down to Tommy's face and it was calm and peaceful.

'Damn he's really cute when he's sleeping.' thought Jason.

Alpha and Zordon ran all the tests they could think of, still they found nothing. Jason began to get anxious.

"Anything Zordon?" He would ask from time to time.

"NOTHING YET JASON." would be the reply every time. The longer it took the more Jason got to thinking. ' what if the command center is shielding Tommy from whatever force was acting upon him?' Jason thought. he asked Zordon and

Zordon said. "IT IS VERY POSSABLE JASON, ALPHA I WANT YOU TO RUN A SCAN ON TOMMY'S BRAIN FOR ANYOUTSIDE INFLUENCES, MAGIC OR OTHERWISE."

"Right away Zordon." The Robot replied. " Aye yi yi!" he exclaimed

"IT IS AS I THOUGHT, RITA HAS CHIPPED AWAY THE WALL BETWEEN TOMMY AND HERSELF AND IS USING HER MAGIC TO DRAIN HIM OF HIS STRENGTH, BOTH MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY."

Jason now extremely concerned asked "What can we do?"

"IT APPEARS LIKE THE GOOD ENERGY THAT IS STORED WITH IN THE WALLS OF THE COMMAND CENTER ARE SHIELDING HIM FROM RITAS SPELL."

"So once he leaves here he's open to her attacks again. Jason said

" THAT IS CORRECT JASON." Zordon replied." HOWEVER ALPHA AND I CAN CREATE A POWER AMULET THAT CAN PROTECT HIM FROM HIS FEARS."

Jason was still a little confused "What exactly is his fear Zordon?" He asked.

"OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE." Jason walked over and say Tommy's dream. 'this is terrible.' Jason said. He turned around to find Zordon gone.

"Alpha what happened to Zordon?" He asked

"He has entered Tommy's mind to get some information." Alpha reported.

Inside Tommy's mind he was finally sleeping and dreaming of a summer day not to long ago. It was unbelievably hot that day so the team decided a nice relaxing day at the beach was just the thing they needed. Tommy had shown up with Green trunks with white Hawaiian flowers on it, Jason as always was in red shorts the Tommy thought were a bit too small for him, they showed off every curve of that region that they could. they had a draw string but that was long gone. Zach was in a baggy pair of black shorts while Billy never got in over his feet he still had a fun time. Tommy was watching this from the shore, while Tommy loved swimming he wasn't a big fan of the ocean. Just then Zach splashed him.

"C'mon man Enjoy yourself."

Tommy stood up and jokingly pushed Zach over into the cold water. just as he was about to hit everything froze, Tommy could still move but everyone else was frozen stiff .

'I don't remember this happening.' He thought to himself.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, Tommy spun around to see a tall native man standing there.

Hello Tommy." He said.

"Do I know you?" asked the bewildered Green Ranger.

"I am Zordon." The native replied.

"I took a form of someone I knew you would trust." Tommy stared at Zordon's form.

"I have never seen this man in my life Zordon." Tommy said.

Zordon looked confused but moved on

"Jason, Alpha, and I have figured out what is causing your fatigue." Zordon explained. He went on to explain that Jason had seen what Tommy had feared anyone to see.

"Tommy I must say Jason's thoughts were not on himself but on you and how you must be feeling." Zordon concluded.

Tommy didn't quite understand, 'did he see that same thing I saw' he wondered.

"I must ask you one of the most difficult questions I can think of," Zordon began again.

Tommy was ready, or so he thought.

"Tommy I must ask you witch one of your friends would you trust with your life?"

Tommy didn't even have to think " Jason." He said confidently

Zordon smiled and vanished, returning things to normal time. Back in the real world Zordon spoke to Jason.

"JASON, TOMMY HAS SELECTED YOU TO BE THE ONE E TRUSTS MOST, THEREFORE WE WIL MAKE THE AMULET OF YOUR TYRANNOSARUS ZORD."

Jason smiled and agreed. Admittedly he had a few questions he wished he could ask but Zordon and alpha got right to work. Suddenly Tommy's phone went off again. Jason picked up this time and got Mrs. Oliver.

"Hello?...No Mrs. Oliver this is Tommy's phone he just can't come to the phone at the moment...ok ill have him call you as soon as he can." and hung up.

"JASON THE AMULET IS READY" Zordon said.

Jason walked over to alpha.

"Place your hands on the amulet Jason." Alpha said

"Do you Jason Lee Scott here by release a portion of your Tyrannosaurs power to assist Tommy Oliver? " the robot asked.

"I do." Jason replied.

"You understand that until The powers are transferred back you will not be at full strength, that this lessons the red portion of the morphing grid." He asked Jason.

Jason had a confused look on his face. " I do." He replied

"THEN LET THE TRANSFER BEGIN." Zordon said. Jason felt this pull from his core and then it stopped.

"There the power amulet is fully charged and ready for a test." Alpha said happily Jason reached over and gently woke his bro.

"Hey sleepy head it's time to get up." He said softly. Tommy rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly.

"Time to go already?" He asked.

Jason laughed "First I have something I want you to ware." The red Ranger said mustering up all the charm he could.

Tommy smiled and agreed. Jason slipped the power amulet over Tommy's thin neck and as soon as he let go there was an immediate response. Tommy shook his head a few times before rubbing his eyes.

"Looks like it's working Zordon." Jason said.

Tommy stood up and did a few Jumping jacks to prove that the effects of the spell wore off completely.

"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK IN FIGHTING CONDITION GREEN RANGER." Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon it feels great." Tommy said.

Tommy turned to Jason "Look we had better get going home. We have a crap ton of home work." Jason agreed and they teleported to in front of Jason's house.

"Man Zordon must be able to read minds." Tommy quipped "Because we sure as hell ant fittin' in my room." Jason laughed and took Tommy up to his room. They had bumped into Mrs. Scott on the way.

"Oh hello boys." She said.

"Hey mom, Tommy and I are just going to study ok?" Jason said stopping halfway up the stairs.

Mrs. Scott just shook her head, chuckled and went back to making dinner. once the boys were done with their homework that began to talk.

"So Zordon really thinks that this amulet will keep Rita at bay huh?" Tommy asked.

"Apparently, I'm not really big on the details, all I know is that that thing runs on ranger power." Jason replied, once he saw the confused look on Tommy's face he began to explain.

"In order for this thing to work its magic it had to zap some of my ranger energy."

"Jace you didn't have to do that." Tommy said in a shy way.

"Bullshit I didn't," Jason said grabbing the Green Rangers jaw and looking him in the eye "You know I couldn't watch you be that weak."

Quickly looking away Tommy asked "So how long is this supposed to take anyway?"

"Only as long as you need to fully recover." Jason said a little hurt.

Suddenly looked at the clock Tommy sighed. "I'd better get home Jace or my mom might think I've run away."

' wouldn't be the first time' he thought

The red ranger laughed and followed his friend to the door. Mrs. Scott was there once again.

"Tommy heading home?" She asked.

"Yah," Jason said sadly.

"Well just so you know Tommy you're welcome here anytime." Jason's mother continued.

"Thanks Mrs. Scott. I'll remember that." Tommy said setting out into the night.

"Why doesn't he just drive home?" Asked Jason's mom when they were alone.

"Tommy doesn't have a car." Jason said

"But what happened to that little green car he had a while back?" asked Mrs. Scott confused.

"From what he told me he had to get rid of it for some reason." Jason finished.

Mrs. Scott left saying how sad it is for a boy like Tommy not to have simple things like cars. Jason just smiled and went back up to his room. Tommy on the other hand had a walk ahead of him. Without even knowing he was doing it he began to fondle the amulet.

'Man Jace gave up some of his powers to help me' he said

'That's some friend' Tommy's inner voice said back

'Yah Jace is the best.' Tommy replied to himself

'You know he's not too hard on the eyes ether.' Tommy stopped

'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying why don't you go back there jump in to those strong arms and stay there forever.'

Tommy couldn't believe the things he was thinking, not that he minded

'You're right,' Tommy said to his inner self

'Jason is the one man in this world that I could see myself in a romantic relationship with.'

Tommy had long since come to terms that he was gay or even bi,

'Would Jason feel the same way?' he asked but his inner voice was silent.

Tommy shook his head and kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning in English class Miss. Applebee stood and assigned the class a partner and a project, they were to research their family genealogy and write a five page report on what they learned. Miss. Applebee was the best teacher, Tommy and Jason were easily her favorite students she tried not to let it show, but they were always pared up and their projects always did really well. This time was no different, Jason and Tommy gladly got to work together on Jason's side of the project.

"Man did you know not only am I Italian," Jason told his bro "But I'm even Scottish." He said beaming.

"That's awesome Jace." Tommy said happily.

"What did you find out" he asked Tommy.

"Well not much, apart from what I already know, I'm native of some form or another, but apart from that I got zipo."

After much more research Jason called Tommy over to his computer he was using in the library.

"Hey T check this out." He called quietly.

"What's up Jace?" The green ranger asked

"Turns out there is this Native reservation right outside Angel Grove." Jason said.

Tommy looked carefully at the screen. "It's about an hour away." He said.

"You want to go?" Jason asked softly.

Tommy practically jumped out of the chair and ran out the door leaving Jason to pack up.

They climbed in Jason's red 1978 Camaro Z28 and left. The excitement on the green rangers face was too much for him to contain. When they finally pulled in he was calm and got out. They spotted an older man on a porch and decided to ask him if he could help them. Tommy stepped up.

"Excuse me sir but I was wondering if you could help me and my friend here." He began

The older man looked up and instantly had a look on his face .

"Help you?" he asked

"Yes sir I'm doing this report on my family genealogy and I found I am part native."

The old man looked him up and down,

"I'd say more than part" he laughed "Well I'm no expert but go talk to Sam he lives in the third house on the right, he'll tell you about your heritage boy." the boys thanked him and went to Sam's place.

Jason was first at the door this time, but Tommy insisted that he be the one to knock. Jason consented, and stepped back as Tommy knocked.

"Yes?" a voice came from around the corner of the house, in what Jason could only describe as a garage.

"Hey sir were looking for Sam." Tommy said looking around the corner as he came walking up.

"I'm Sam what can I do for you boys." the older native man said. Tommy then began to explain about his report. Sam said nothing till the end.

"Well you did good boys comin' here."

"Why's that?" asked Jason.

"'cause were one of 4 reservation in this area, and I believe we are the one that can help you out Tommy." He said smiling.

"Thank you so much!" Tommy said ecstatically.

"First there's someone I'd like you to met. " Sam continued. He called for someone named David, shortly after came a man a few years older but looked remarkably similar to Tommy.

"Yes Sam?" David asked before his eyes meat Tommy's.

Tommy walked over to him. He stood a few inches over Tommy and had a little longer hair but it was the same color and even the eyes were the same brown.

"David," said Sam. "This is Tommy"

"Nice to meat you Tommy."David extending his hand,

Tommy grabbed it and said "You too"

There was a few moments of silence as the two boys looked each other up and down

"I know you from somewhere" Tommy said.

Sam began to explain. "Tommy" he said "You said you were adopted."

Tommy looked the older native in the face.

"Yeah, at least I think I am." He replied.

"You think?" Jason asked

"I was so young I don't even remember my birth parents at all, I just know I look nothing like my mother or father."

Sam looked at David and David smiled the biggest smile Jason or Tommy had ever seen.

"It all make sense now." David began.

"Tommy your mother and father were forced to give you up because our reservation only lets one child per family."

"And giving you to someone in the reservation is forbidden as well." Sam said.

"Right," David continued "Therefore you were taken to the Angel Grove Orphanage."

Tommy was a little shocked about how much they knew about him that he didn't even know.

"So what you're saying I need to find my brother?" Asked Tommy.

David shook his head "What I'm saying is you need to ask him."

Tommy was just as confused as ever.

"Tommy, David and I are what's left of your family." Sam said.

Tommy suddenly felt weak again. He fell to the floor of Sam's porch supporting himself with one arm.

"You ok T?" asked the concerned leader.

"I'm fine." Tommy replied.

David helped his newly found younger brother up off the floor.

"It's ok Tommy."

"C'mon in and we'll talk some more." Sam said motioning to his house.

" I'll be right there just need to make a phone call." Jason said. He punched his mom's number into his phone

" Hey mom it's me...no I'm fine, Tommy and I just kind of fell into a big lead with his project so I might be home a little late tonight...I don't know... but Tommy's real excited...ok will do" And hung up.

He then joined Tommy and the others in Sam's living room.

Tommy was fascinated by everything David and Sam were telling him, all to soon it was time for dinner.

Jason's stomach was the first to growl.

"I'd know that noise anywhere." Laughed Sam.

"Sorry," replied Jason

"It's quite alright Jason. I'll go make some dinner and I'll be back in a flash." Sam said getting up.

"Actually we should probably get going Jace. Its six now and with the hour drive back from this place." Tommy said standing

"It's ok bro," replied Jason who was just beginning to smell the dinner that Sam was making. "We can stay if you want to."

David laughed "I think Jace here wants some Trueheart home cooking Sam." he called

"It's almost ready." Sam called from the kitchen.

"Don't make anything special for us Mr. Trueheart. We wouldn't want to impose." Jason said as Sam came out of the kitchen carrying some kind of stew.

"Jason I told you to call me Sam, and besides you're not imposing, your family." He smiled

"David I could use your help in setting the table, I have a few more things to grab off the stove." Sam said darting back in to the kitchen.

Once the table was set and everything was out on the table, they blessed the food and began to eat. They laughed, chatted and ate until everyone was stuffed and all too soon it was time for the rangers to leave.

"C'mon T we got to be getting home." Jason said pushing his chair away from the table.

Tommy looked up at Jason.

"I can't Jace go on without me" he said jokingly

"OH no!" Jason exclaimed

"I'm not leaving you here with all this good food, If I have to leave then so do you." he said pulling Tommy's chair away from the table.

Tommy groaned while David and Sam laughed.

"Hey little T." Called David "Come and see us again real soon."

"You are welcome here anytime." called Sam.

Both Jason and Tommy promised to visit and walked back to Jason's car.

They were driving a ways before ether of them spoke, still full from dinner.

"Man what a lucky break." Jason said looking over at Tommy.

"Yeah it sure was nice that I got to see my Family for the first time." He said with his eyes closed.

"I got to say Bro," Jason continued "you looked really happy there tonight."

"It just felt right." Tommy said.

"Yah well that Sam sure can cook." Jason said Tommy only nodded in agreement.

The next day Tommy showed up to school brighter, happier and more awake than ever. Soon the other Rangers arrived.

"Hey T" Called Jason, pulling his Camaro up into one of the parking spots.

"Hey J." Tommy called back as Jason got out.

"You look bright and cheerful this morning." he quipped

"You know what," Tommy said. "I don't know what it was, if it was this amulet or finding my family yesterday but I slept like a baby last night." he finished

"And, being full of native cooking had nothing to do with it whatsoever." Jason laughed.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, and said "Yah I don't know about that."

He smiled. Tommy and Jason got talking and Tommy brought up the old car on 4th Baker Street.

"You know the one, right Jace?" He asked.

Jason thought for a moment and then said "The old Dodge. Yah I know it."

"I can't tell you how many times I've walked past that car and thought what it be like to drive it." Tommy said staring off.

Jason smiled, He was forming a plan for Tommy's birthday. Just then their communicators went off summoning them into action. Once they got to the command center Zordon got them up to speed.

"RANGERS, RITA HAS STRUCK AGAIN"

"Man she has lousy timing." Zach said

"THIS MONSTER IS ONE OF HER MOST DISTRUCTIVE. HIS NAME IS PROTO-TRON. A HALF DIGITAL HALF PHYSICAL BEING WITH ENORMUS DESTRUCTIVE CAPABILITY."

"Let's get to work rangers" Said Jason.

Soon the battle with Proto-tron was over and the rangers were back in the command center.

"WELL DONE RANGERS." Said Zordon, the rangers teleported back to school and it was about English class. Jason and Tommy ran in and quickly grabbed their seats.

"Nice of you boys to join us." Mss. Applebee said.

"Sorry Mss. Applebee something came up." Jason said.

"I was just explaining to the rest of the class that we are going to have an exchange student here for our presentations."

Jason and Tommy felt better about coming in late when it was Mss. Applebee, she favored them heavily.

"By the way boys I want to talk to you after class." She said firmly.

Bulk and Skull shivered cause they knew that voice all too well. Some of the students got up and went through their projects.

'Are you going to tell him?' asked that voice in Tommy's head.

'Tell him what?' Tommy said to himself

'Don't try to play innocent I know that you know that you know what I'm thinking,'

Tommy mentally shook his head. 'What?' Tommy asked

'Tell that big man next to you how you really feel about him, before it's too late.' Tommy just dismissed the thought from his overactive mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its been so long guys! Life can really get in the way sometimes...anyway thanks for following and waiting...on to the story...

Soon class was over and the boys went to see what Mss. Applebee wanted.

"You wanted to see us." Tommy said.

"Yes boys, " She began.

"You are aware of this student we are getting the end of this month right?"

The boys nodded.

"Well I thought it would be good if the two of you showed him around, a bit."

"Sounds like great fun." Said Jason. Tommy agreed and that was that. Tommy and Jason where relieved when the last bell rang and they could go hang out with their friends.

"C'mon Jace I want to get to Ernie's before the rest of the team gets there." Tommy said running.

"You go ahead Ill catch up." The Red ranger said,

Jason had a plan, he had been working on it since that morning. He went to Baker Street found the car and , looked up the number for the old car Tommy was wanting and bought it. He then had it towed to his garage where he could work on it privately, then went to join the rest of his gang at Ernie's. Before he got in to Ernie's his communicator went off. Quickly looking around he began to talk into it.

"This is Jason Zordon go ahead."

"JASON YOUR ASSISTANCE IS REQUIRED IN THE COMMAND CENTER." Jason teleported and soon was talking face to face with Zordon.

Back at the youth center Tommy and the girls were beginning to wonder what was taking Jason so long.

"Maybe he got sidetracked." Said Trini.

"Not likely" Said Kimberly. Zach looked behind him to find Ernie.

"Hey Ernie," he said "have you seen Tommy?" " No sorry Zach but if I do ill tell him your lookin' for him" Ernie replied.

Just then their communicators went off soon all six of the rangers were getting briefed by Zordon.

"RANGERS IT APPEARS RITTA HAS MADE A CANLDE MADE FROM A SPECIAL WAX THAT SHE INTENDS TO ELIMANATE THE GREEN RANGER POWERS WITH."

several "oh no"s and "What can we do "s were spoken from the five, Jason was already told all of this and what his part must be.

"ONE OF YOU," Zordon continued "MUST BRAVE RITTA'S DARK DEMENTION TO STOP THE CANDLE BURNING."

"I'll go Zordon." said Tommy.

"Nah man I'll go" Zach argued

"THE DECISION HAS ALREADY BEEN MADE."

Jason stepped forward.

"I'm ready Zordon." he said.

"THE REST OF YOU MUST MORPH AND TELEPORT TO ANGEL GROVE PARK WHERE RITTA HAS UNLEASHED A SQUAD OF PUTTIES AND ANOTHER MONSTER, JASON YOU MUST ENTER RITA'S DARK DEMENTION DEFEAT GOLDAR AND STOP THE GREEN CANDLE."

No one tried to argue with Zordon.

"Good luck guys." Jason said to his team.

"You too." Trini said sadly.

"Hey Jace," Jason turned in the direction of the green ranger.

"You come back in one piece, even if the candle still burns out."

Jason nodded and was the first to teleport.

The other rangers were dispatched and began to fight off the putties. Inside the dark dimension Jason found his communicator and morpher stripped from him. He frantically searched all over himself then he heard a voice.

"Looking for these." A gravelly voice said.

Jason looked up to see Goldar standing in front of him.

"Even if you could get them back from me they would not work in here." He cackled.

Jason looked behind the golden goon and saw his target.

"Ah yes you are here to save your little friend Tommy's powers." He laughed. Jason saw his chance to attack.

He swung at Goldar's legs and knocked him over. Just as he was jumping over him Goldar reached up and grabbed the leg of the red ranger, throwing him back on the ground.

"It will take more than that to defeat me." he cackled again.

It was at this point that Jason figured out that strength wasn't going to be enough against Goldar. He was a far more experienced fighter, he had more ferocity and not to mention like ten inches over the red ranger. Goldar swung his sword and hit the red ranger square across the chest, sending the red ranger flying back. Jason clutched his chest in pain.

'C'mon Scott get it together Tommy is counting on you.' he thought.

With his strength renewed Jason stood to find Goldar ready for more and the Green candle now more than half way gone.

'damn it' he cursed 'Figure something out fast Jace...c'mon'

Now Goldar began his mocking again "Pathetic Red Ranger you can barely stand where as I have yet to break a sweat."

Jason's mind began to race. ' He's right, I can't defeat him, not without my morpher,'

"Your wrong Goldar." Jason spat back.

"It makes little difference to me Red ranger, as soon as the green candle is out I no longer have to hold back.

Jason threw a kick and the golden baboons head but Goldar easily avoided it and struck Jason in the back with his sword.

Jason yelled in pain. 'He's holding back?!' Jason thought.

Just then Goldar began thrusting his sword down into the ground to try to impale the red ranger on it, breathing hard Jason began to make a run for the Green candle once more, but was clotheslined by Goldar.

Jason sat on the ground gasping for a few seconds.

Jason began to doubt himself then he remembered what Fazzari said about the T-rex when he was young.

Something ignited inside Jason, it was like a fire, but none like the Red Ranger had ever felt before. He stood up and began to throw a fury of kicks and punches at Goldar, the golden monkey was taken back at how fast this mere human could fight.

With one last kick Jason knocked Goldar down long enough for him to turn around and see the last of the green candle's flame go out. Jason fell to his knees.

'I failed,' he thought tears welling up in his eyes. 'I failed Zordon, I failed the Rangers, and worst of all I failed Tommy.'

No sooner had Jason fallen to his knees than Goldar was back up and running at him with his sword fully drawn. Just as Goldar swung his sword down Zordon Teleported Jason, his morpher and communicator back to the command center. He didn't look anyone in the face, he just sat there.

"WELL DONE RANGERS." Zordon said. "YOU HAVE BEATEN RITTA AGAIN."

"Zordon not every mission today was a success." Jason said sadly.

"DO NOT WORY JASON, WHILE THE GREEN CANDLE HAS INDEED BEEN EXTINGUISHED, TOMMY IS NOT POWERLESS, HE STILL HAS ALL THE IMPORTANT JOBS FOR THE COMUNITY THAT HE DOES AT ERNIES THAT IS BETTER THING THAN BEING A POWER RANGER ANYDAY,"

Zordon said turning to Tommy "TOMMY YOU ASSISTED THE RANGERS WELL, MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

Tommy was teleported one final time out of the command center,soon after the rest of the rangers joined him.

Jason was talking to Ernie about something.

Tommy had gone home followed by Kimberly, Trini, and Billy respectively. Zach had stayed to make sure Jason was ok. He saw him putting his gloves on like he was going to spar.

"Jace what's going on? " he asked.

Jason didn't answer he just threw punch after punch after punch into the bag. Every punch bringing with it more and more tears to his eyes, Jason tried not to let Zach see him but there was no fooling the black ranger.

"Jace man hold up," Zach said holding the bag. "Dude what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Jason fell to the ground "It's all my fault." He said softly.

Zach was a little confused "What's all our fault."

Jason looked Zach in the eyes "Its my fault cause I couldn't save Tommy's powers, I wasn't strong enough, I failed everyone."

Zach had never seen his leader this upset about anything.

" Zordon and alpha wouldn't have chosen you if you were perfect," Zach explained. "They chose you because you had flaws, because you are human, and because your one hell of a leader."

Jason just got up and walked away.

When he got home he found the old car in the garage. "Mom." He called

"Yes dear" She answered

"I'm going to work in the garage for a while" He said before closing the door.

He began looking over the car to see the extent of the damage. It needed allot, all new electrical wires and even new seats. He didn't even know if he could salvage it, but he was sure going to try.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.** Hey guys Chapter 6 is here, and a bit longer than normal! but before we get into that I just wanted to thank bandgeek18, and all of you who follow my stories. You guys keep me going. With that on with the story!

The next day Jason wasn't feeling any better, his wounds still hurt him and he was moping about.

"Hun what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Scott.

"Just got allot on my mind I guess." Jason replied.

Mrs. Scott smiled

"Is this about Tommy?" she asked.

Jason looked at his mother,

"It's ok son I know how you feel about him." She said Jason stared into the face of his mother trying to gage how she felt.

"I'm not sure that I do." he replied rubbing his chest.

"Here let me take a look at that." Mrs. Scott said, being a trained and active nurse she could tell when her son was hurt and how badly.

Reluctantly Jason removed his shirt to show her the bandages that Alpha had put there yesterday after the battle.

"Oh my goodness Jason, what happened?" she asked when she removed the bandages and saw the cuts from Goldar's sword.

"That's a little hard to explain." Jason said sheepishly fortunately his communicator went off and he had to make up an excuse as to why he had to leave.

"Mom something's come up and I really have to go, but I'll tell you everything when I get back." Jason said running out the Door.

Once he had found a safe spot he teleported to the command center and stood with the rest of the rangers, minus Tommy, as Zordon told them the situation.

"RANGERS IN A BOLD MOVE RITTA HAS SENT DOWN GOLDAR TO THE CENTER OF ANGEL GROVE HE IS ALREADY GROWN AND TERRORIZING THE TOWN YOU MUST STOP HIM AT ONCE."

The rangers morphed and formed the Megazord to take down Goldar. The bigger, heavier Megazord was not as maneuverable as Jason would have liked but it would do, they swung one of the Megazords mighty fists at the gold goon and sent him flying back into a building. inside people were running and screaming. Tommy was there trying to lead people to safety.

'Even when I'm not a ranger I'm still doing ranger things' he thought.

He looked over to his left and saw a young kid standing crying for his mother, Tommy looked above him

'That ceiling is not going to hold much longer' he thought and in a split second he was running over and grabbed the kid from out of the falling bricks.

Once outside Tommy helped the kid find his mother and was just in time to see the Megazord deliver the finishing blow to Goldar.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered with the crowd.

For the next couple of days Tommy and Jason went back and forth to and from the reservation. Jason was already done with his project and he was helping Tommy with the last few things for his. Tommy was talking to David and Sam about coming in to the school to give a demonstration of some of the things that natives wore, how they lived things like that.

"Sure Little T we'd love to come in." David said. "Great!" Tommy said

"And I'm sure Sam would love to cook some of his famous stew for the class." Jason said with a laugh

"I'd be delighted." Said Sam

"Great Mss. Applebee said I'm going to go at around eight thirty." Tommy said, and after another Native dinner Tommy and Jason reluctantly went home.

Finally the big day was here before everyone got settled Mss. Applebee called Jason and Tommy outside for a moment. Once outside they saw a teenager with curly red hair, and had a thick Scottish accent.

"Boys this is Montgomery Scott," Jason looked at him

'A Scott, maybe we're related.' he thought.

"I want you to show him around after your presentations." Mss. Applebee finished, and walked back in to the classroom.

"So," Montgomery began. "Ye be the lads Tommy and Jason." He said in his thick accent.

Jason said " Yup, that's us."

Montgomery looked them over once or twice, then smiled

"Tell me something lads, is every boy in your town as good looking as you two?" He asked jokingly

"Not that we know of." Laughed Tommy

"c'mon class is just about to start." they found Montgomery a free desk next to Jason.

"Today class," Began Mss. Applebee,

"Were going to hear from Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott." Montgomery leaned over to Jason.

"A fellow Scott." He said surprised.

Jason donning his best Scottish accent said "Eye laddy"

Montgomery almost fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

First up was Jason, who began with,

"Hello everyone I'm Jason Scott and my family genealogy is sort of a mixed bag."

He could tell he had gotten their attention.

"I'm what I call Scott-alian. Meaning I'm Scottish on my father's side and Italian on my mother's side."

Jason began to show various photos and even gave out Cannoli`s, that his mother had made. Once he was done he took his seat again. Tommy leaned over and congratulated him, while Montgomery just wanted to know if he had any more Cannoli's. Jason laughed and then it was Tommy's turn, he began with

"Well I guess I'll start the same way Jace did. Hey guys I'm Tommy Oliver and I'm mostly Native American."

He went on to explain how he had just found out about his true heritage and wanted to show some examples of Native stuff. He went to the hall and motioned for Sam and David to enter. Sam divided up the stew giving extra to Montgomery and Jason, as David and Tommy explained about the Native way of life.

After class they found out Montgomery had all the same classes as the rest of the team. At lunch Tommy was introducing Montgomery to everyone.

"Kimberly, Zach, Billy, Trini this our new friend Montgomery Scott." he was readily welcomed into the group of friends.

Over the next few weeks Ritta had given them trouble but nothing the five rangers couldn't handle. After school one day Trini was talking to Montgomery

"So Scotty how are you adjusting to life here in Angel Grove? " she asked,

They had given him the nickname Scotty because it was just too hard to keep saying Montgomery in casual conversation

"Eye it's a right peaceful little town,"

He paused for a moment. "When we're not being attacked by Monsters."

The group laughed and agreed.

Tommy and Jason were teaching him some Martial Arts with their class, and he was grasping it well. Tommy had to have Jason drive him up to the "Rez" as they call it, several times that week, not giving Jason much chance to work on his surprise for Tommy.

Just as things were looking up for the boys the worst week of Jason's young life was about to appear out of nowhere.

He had gotten a call that Fazzari had been admitted to Angel Grove memorial hospital. He sat next to him that day.

'He is so pale, so sick, so helpless.' Jason said to himself. He had gotten the call on Monday and he and Tommy had rushed over right away. The Doctors words could do little for Jason,

"He's got a severe case of liver failure, and we think that there may have even been some cancer spots on his lungs."

Jason's eyes began to tear up. The Doctor laid a hand on his shoulder, and said,

"I'm sorry son." and walked away.

Jason pulled up a chair right next to the bed and held Fazzari's hand causing him to wake up.

"Hey Rex, come to see me off." He said weakly

"Don't you go and leave me now old man," Jason said his eyes full of tears. Tommy walked behind him and grabbed Jason's shoulders.

"Tommy your here too?" Fazzari asked.

"Of course" Tommy said. A lone tear running down his cheek. Fazzari turned his attention back to Jason.

"Jason," He called his voice even weaker than it was before. "Remember your never alone," Jason began to cry, "Be strong my little T-Rex...be...strong ...Jace." Fazzari said and passed away.

Tommy knelt down so he could hold Jason who was sobbing so bad he was shaking. Tommy even started to cry, he hurt for his friend, he hated to see him go through all this, and he wanted to make sure that he knew he wasn't alone.

He kept hearing Fazzari say 'Take care of Jason ok.' and Tommy didn't intend to go back on that promise.

Once the grieving red Ranger pulled his head off his friends tear soaked shirt. He said

"Thank you Tommy."

Tommy just hugged him and whispered

"I will always be here for you Bro."

The next few days were tough on the Red Ranger, but somehow Jason got through. One day after school the gang was just chilling at Ernie's and Scotty brought up that there was this International Peace Conference in Switzerland and that they were going to chose three kids from Angel Grove to join him and a few select other teens there.

"So," Scotty said "This peace conference it's a pretty big deal."

"It's one of the best things that our generation has come up with." said Trini.

"It's important that we get a feeling of world peace started for the upcoming years. And for future generations." Billy said.

The rest of the teens nodded and agreed. Tommy looked over at Jason, whose face was contorted into deep thought.

'Can I tell him? Does he share these feelings? What if he doesn't? Can he except me? Can my friends?'

These questions and more were running through Jason's mind.

Tommy was worried about Jason, he had been acting weird since Fazzari died, but he figured that he was just being emotional about that and it would pass in time. He couldn't take much more of his bro in such emotional pain. Tommy was still slightly confused about how he felt about the Red Ranger. He loved Jason but he didn't know if he loved him in that way. He was wrestling with this for a while now, even though he didn't have his powers anymore Jason and the rest of the teens never made him feel left out. He had always thought of Jason more than a brother but was afraid he would scare off Jason if he told him how he felt.

All of a sudden principal Kaplan walked in. He called Jason, Trini, and Zach over to him. They were talking for a while and Tommy had turned to Scotty

"What's he want with them?" he asked.

"It's probably something to do with the peace conference."Scotty replied

Kaplan was indeed talking to Jason and the others about the conference. He told them that it was their choice if they wanted to go or not. Zach and Trini had agreed almost right away, but Jason said he had to think about it, he also knew he had to talk to Tommy.

That night Tommy had come over to Jason's for more help. When they were done this gave the boys time to talk.

"Tommy you know that you're like a brother to me." Jason began

"Yeah I know" Tommy replied.

'Ok here goes nothing' thought Jason

"I have something I need to talk to you about." Tommy was set on edge.

"Tommy ever since you joined the team I've been having different feelings toward you, and I think this whole adventure with you losing your powers has escalated my feelings."

Tommy could tell where this conversation was going

"Tommy there's this happiness I feel when I'm around you that I don't get from anyone else."

The brunette stared at his leader.

Jason wouldn't make eye contact he suddenly found the floor I front of his feet captivating.

"Tommy I think I'm in love with you." The former green ranger looked over at his leader

'Holly shit' Tommy thought 'Did he just say that.'

Tommy and Jason were quiet for quite a while.

"Tommy say something bro." Jason said tears in his eyes.

"Jason, bro this is allot for me to take in right now. I might need to take a few days to register my feelings" Tommy got up and walked down stairs and left without another word.

Jason started to cry.

'I pushed him away. I scared him off just like I thought I would.' He began sobbing. His mom came running into his room

"Jason is everything ok?"

"I scared him away mom" Jason cried

"You told him?" she asked surprised

"Yeah mom I did but he ran out." Jason's mother held her son in her arms.

Tommy walked around all night thinking about what Jason said.

'He loves me, Holy shit! I don't believe it!'

When he got home his mom was nowhere to be seen. He was thankful for that.

He got in bed and had the best night's sleep he had had in a while, while Jason called Kaplan back and agreed to go to the conference.

No Jason don't go! Look for Chapter 7 up soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

_"Tommy I think I'm in love with you."_

_Tommy walked around all night thinking about what Jason said. _

_'He loves me, Holly shit!' he thought_

-Tommy came in to school that next morning looking for Jason. He really did love Jason so why was he so afraid to tell him that. Suddenly three new kids came in. There was a boy in a red t-shirt and jeans, a girl in a yellow skirt and another boy in a black shirt. The one in red walked up to Tommy and introduced himself

"Hey my names Rocky can you show us the way to room have English this period but we can't find it"

"Yeah no prob it's right down this hall and to the left. Tommy directed

"Thanks man" rocky said. Then he Adam and Iesha walked past him and into class. Tommy was still looking for Jason but he never showed.

'Damn it Jace don't do this' Tommy thought suddenly Tommy was teleported out of school and to the command center. There Zordon and Alpha began to explain their plan to the former Green Ranger. Just as Tommy teleported out Jason walked in. He took his seat just as Mss. Applbee began class she said. I would like to introduce Rocky Adam and Iesha there transfer students from Stone Canyon. The respective teens stood as their name was called Mss. Applebee continued "I know well treat them with the friendliness and respect that we would our best friend." She said the last part looking. Directly at Bulk and Skull, who just snickered and looked at the new teens. After school they were all invited to hang out at Ernies with the other rangers, Tommy was of course with Zordon and alpha getting the plan into action but Jason didn't realize this.

'Tommy please don't do this. Not now. ' he thought just then a reporter got on the TV and announced the names of the students to attend the peace conference

"I'm pleased to announce the names of the three students from angel grove that will be attending the international peace conference are. Zachary Trini and Jason from Angel Grove High. They are going to enjoy the beautiful land of Switzerland and decide plan for the future of our planet."

Jason just sighed and walked over. Scotty was the first to welcome their leader into the group.

"Jace lad have a seat" he said motioning to his chair as he stood up.

"Thanks Scotty "Jason said sitting in the seat that was offered to him.

"You are so lucky" said Rocky

"I wish I could go." said Iesha, and Adam nodded.

"I was hoping you would be picked" Scotty said "This is going to be awesome" he continued.

Jason gave him a half hearted smile and asked

"Anybody seen Tommy"

"Yah we saw him earlier this morning but ever since English he disappeared" Adam said.

Soon it was time for the new peace team to leave and Jason and Scotty said their goodbyes and boarded their airplane. Once Jason and Scotty sat down in their seats they began talking

"Something the matter Jace?" asked Scotty.

Jason sighing heavily just replied "I just wish Tommy could have been here"

"From what you have told me you and Tommy were close"

Jason thought that Tommy might be reacting the way he was because he was thrown off by Jason's confession.

'It really doesn't matter now' He thought as the plane took off

Jason was loving the Peace conference. He and Scotty had made some really good friends. But he couldn't shake these dreams he had been having. Sometimes they were horrifying, sometimes they were of passion, he could never tell what they were going to be. One night he was having a bad one, Goldar had strapped Tommy up to a pillar in Rittas Dark Dimension and was whipping him, Tommy kept calling out

"Jason! Jason help me!"

but the more Jason tried to help the more Goldar would beat him, till finally the golden goon had killed him and Jason was left with his lover in his arms. He woke up in a cold sweat.

"Jason?" asked Scotty "Ye all right?"

Jason took a minute to catch his breath.

"Yah Scotty just a dream." He replied

"A bad one eh?" the Scott shot back.

"Yah one of the worst I've ever had." Jason said still trying to catch his breath.

"It's always something." Scotty said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Jason.

"One night your screaming bloody murder and the next your trying to fuck his brains out." He replied.

"I do not." Jason said defensively

"All right deny it all you want but I'm thinking there are some unresolved issues back at angel grove." Jason threw a pillow at his friend, he missed and hit Jacques.

"Mon Dieu! Leave me out of this." He said jokingly in his thick French accent. They all had a good laugh and Jacques gave Jason back his pillow. The next few days passed with much of the same, jokes about sleepless nights, it never left the dorm room though, because only the three boys knew how they really felt.

One night after a incredibly passionate dream from Jason, Jacques got out of bed and hit him over the head with his pillow.

"Hey keep it down some of us are trying to sleep." Jason nearly fell out of his bed after the impact. He looked up to see Jacques smiling face.

"Guess I was doing it again, Huh?" Jason asked shyly.

"Och eye" Said Scotty jokingly annoyed, never removing his head from out from underneath his pillow.

Jacques still looking at Jason said "Let me see him."

Jason was a bit taken back by his demand.

"W...What?" He stammered

"If you're going to keep me up all night making love to this 'Tommy' , I at least need to know what he looks like." Jacques said

'Got to love the French' thought Jason.

He reached for his wallet and pulled out a picture that he had taken at the beach last time they all went.

"Mon Ami, he's gorgeous, no wonder you want him so bad." Jacques said.

"And that picture was taken a few months ago If yah canna' believe that boy-o" Scotty said.

"Damn dude!" the Frenchmen replied.

Jason blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. Jacques handed him back the picture and went back to sleep, with Jason and Scotty following soon after.

'Never has a phone rang so loud...ever' Jason thought as he frantically looked all over for his phone.

Jacques mumbled something in French and Scotty helped him look.

"Where is that damn thing" Jason asked angrily. They found it shortly after and Jason answered it holding it up to his ear.

"Hello? Jason?" He remembered that voice.

"Billy ?" He asked There was an audible sigh.

"Jace I'm sorry to wake you." The Blue Ranger said.

"It's ok I was up anyway." Jason replied hearing an annoyed groan from Jacques.

"Jason...I...don't know how to tell you this." Billy's voice suddenly taking on a sad tone.

"Billy it's ok just tell me what's going on." the Red ranger said calmly

"Well... we need you back in Angel Grove." Jason was surprised.

"I thought the newbie's could handle it?" He asked

"Not with that..." Billy sighed

"Jace its Tommy..."

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He was badly injured in an attack by King Mondo. I'll tell you more once you get here."

Jason Froze unable to respond.

"Jason?..." Billy called.

"Yah... yah, ok I'll be there as soon as I can." He said still stunned.

"Take the express you'll get here faster." Billy recommended, letting Jason know that it was ok for him to use his communicator to get there.

"Ok I'll be there soon." Jason said and hung up. He put his head in his hands, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, It was Scotty.

"Ladie? ye ok" He asked.

"Its Tommy." Jason said crying.

Scotty was surprised, he had never seen Jason cry before, he was always the tough, strong man of the group.

"Hey Jace its ok." Scotty tried to sooth his friend, by this point even Jacques was awake and over to Jason.

"Is he hurt that bad?" Jacques asked.

Jason could only nod.

"Then go to him Mon Ami." he continued.

"Eye" Agreed Scotty.

"Thanks guys." Jason said as he began looking around for his communicator.

"No! Where the hell is it?" He asked angrily.

"What you looking for Jace?" asked Jacques

"My old watch." Jason replied.

"What does it look like?" Jacques asked

"It's silver with three red lines down the side and a closed grill like cover over the face, I have to find it" Jason said frantically searching around the room. A few minutes later Scotty held it up.

"Found it!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks a million guys." Jason said taking the communicator from Scotty

"Call us sometime, ok Mon Ami." Jacques said with his hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason grabbed the two boys and pulling them both into a hug.

"Take care of yourself." Jason said

"This 'aint goodbye forever lad." Scotty said with a smile

"We are not that easy to get rid of." Jacques said with a smile.

Jason nodded and teleported right in front of them, leaving Jacques speechless, but Scotty had always suspected.

In a matter of seconds Jason found himself in front of Angel grove Memorial Hospital,

'Fuck no! Not this place!' Jason thought.

He wasn't able to go anywhere near it since Fazzari died. Just then he saw his mother run into the hospital.

"Mom!" he called out but she didn't hear him.

The Hospital was full of EMT's and Doctors running about trying to get from here to there Jason took a seat closest to the emergency surgery door that he could. He felt like he had been sitting there for days before his mother came out.

"Jason I thought that was you." She said to her half conscious son.

"Hey mom, how is he?" He asked.

"He's stable for now, but he is not breathing on his own nor is he conscious." she said softly.

"So he's going to make it?" Jason asked.

"As far as we can tell he should make a full recovery." She smiled. Jason was to tired even to stand, but he had to see him.

"Are they letting people in to see him?" He asked.

"Yes Jason but consider this. 1) He just had major surgery so he' going to be a bit pale. 2) The bruises and cuts from the accident are still raw."

He looked up at his mother and asked if the Olivers had been contacted.

"I tried to call them but I got no answer." She said shaking her head, as she went back in to help with Tommy. As soon as she was in the other room the other rangers came running in.

"Jason?"

"Is that you?"

Questions about him were asked but Jason just looked at the floor. His worry was visible to the other rangers, especially the new Green Zeo Ranger. He had tears in his eyes as he addressed the former leader.

"Jason," He said softly sitting down next to him "I'm sorry."

Jason looked at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It's all my fault." Adam said sobbing. Jason was confused but the Green Zeo Ranger was to torn up about it to say anymore. Just then Mrs. Scott came back out the door.

"Jason," she began before she saw all the rangers " Wow, got the whole gang here already," she jokingly said.

Jason looked around the room, "Yup" He said

"Jason I wanted to tell you Tommy is stable and we are moving him to the I.C.U right away." she continued with a smile. Jason sighed

'That's good' he thought. His mom looked around the room

"No sign of the Olivers yet?" She asked.

"Nope." Jason said. 'Not like they care anyway their not his real family.' Suddenly it hit him. 'Sam and David! Had they been told what's going on with Tommy?'

Billy was asking when they would be allowed to see Tommy

"Well," Samantha Scott replied. "They would let you in but you have to go in two at a time." Jason leaped up from his seat,

"Mom has anyone called Sam and David at the Reservation yet?" He asked almost yelling.

"I don't think so, no." She replied shocked.

"Anybody have their number?" Asked Jason frantically.

The rest of the team had no clue.

"The only one who would know it is Tommy and he's sort-a out of commission right now." Rocky said. Thinking quickly Jason turned to his mother.

"Mom what did you drive here?" He asked.

She dug in her purse and threw him the keys to his Camaro.

"Mom make sure ,no matter who it is, you let no one in till I get back with Sam and David." Jason called running out the door. The hour long drive out to the Reservation seemed like it would go on forever, until Jason finally saw his exit. He pulled up to Sam and David's house only putting the car in park as he jumped out, Jason was in such a hurry that he just opened the door.

"Sam! David!" He called. David was first out to him.

"Jace, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Tommy hurt, he's in the I.C.U in Angel Grove Memorial, We have to go."

While David was asking a million questions Sam was hurriedly packing a small bag, when he was done he reached up to smack David across the back of the head, that seemed to shut him up for a minute.

"It matters not 'how' this happened, stallion, what matters is 'what are we going to do now that it has'" Sam said wisely, with that they all climbed into Jason's car, David got in the back for his Grandfather to sit in the passenger's seat. After a while Sam asked

"Tell me young Jason, who is gathered to help young falcon?"

"Just me, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Zach, and the girls." Jason replied.

Sam nodded his head.

"We sure appreciate you driving all this way to get us Jason." David said from the back.

"Have his adopted parents been called?" Sam asked.

" Yeah but there was no reply."

All Sam could say was "I see."

There was quiet for another long stretch of road before Jason spoke again

"You two will be the first to see him." he said.

"Why?" asked Sam.

Jason thought for a moment.

" I felt that you're his family, His blood family" Jason said to clarify "It's your right to see him first."

Sam thought for a minute before saying

"The heritage of Tommy is important to you isn't it?"

"Yah, really important." Jason said nodding his head.

"Why?" Asked Sam again.

"I guess because Tommy never knew about his family, his real family, like I did. Now he's got you two, I can't tell you how much that means to him. I just want to make him feel like someone cares for him, like someone else cares where he came from, because..." Jason said getting tears in his eyes.

"Because he means allot to you." Sam finished.

Jason only nodded.

Once they had finally reached the hospital, they all ran inside. Mrs. Scott was standing arguing with Mrs. Oliver.

"I understand how you feel Tracy just calm down," Mrs. Scott said.

Once she saw Jason with Sam and David she excused herself from Mrs. Oliver and came over to the three.

"Well no denying your Tommy's brother." She said looking to David. She then escorted the two native men into Tommy's room. Mrs. Oliver came storming over to Jason.

"Who are they?" She asked angrily.

"There Sam and David Trueheart." Jason replied

"What makes them so special that they can see my son before I can."

Jason's blood was boiling.

"There his blood family." He said as calm as he could. With that Mrs. Oliver stomped away to sit with her husband. A few moments Jason's mom came back out.

"Jason you can come in now if you want." she said.

"I thought it was only two at a time?" He asked.

"Now who told you that?" She said with a smile. "Family is different."

Jason just thanked his mom and walked in to Tommy's room. There he was, his friend, his brother, beaten lying as if he were some damn medical experiment, bandages and bruises all over him.

There was a especially worrying one over the right side of Tommy's head. Jason must have lost his balance or something, he reached over to the wall for support. David was right there to help him

"Easy Jace," he said grabbing Jason's waist "I know it's hard but look he needs us now more than ever."

Jason nodded tears welling in his eyes. Sam was chanting something or other and holding a dream catcher over Tommy. Jason watched him intently. Once he was done the elder man placed the dream catcher on the hook next to the window and turned to Jason.

"I know Falcon's body is weak right now, but his mind," He said pointing to his head "That's the part that's fighting now."

He placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Falcon is strong, I believe he will return." Sam finished.

Jason sat in a chair next to Tommy's bed, "Can he hear us?" He asked his mother.

"Well there have been scientific studies that coma patients have reacted better when they can hear the voices of loved ones." Mrs. Scott said.

Jason looked at Tommy he grabbed his hand softly. "Tommy? Bro? If you can hear me I'm right here and I'm not leaving." He said sobbing.

Suddenly he felt a strong hand on his back, "T is really lucky to have you as a friend Jace." David said softly.

Sam and David stayed for a while before leaving and letting the rest of the people wanting to see Tommy in. Mrs. Oliver was drawn to tears over her child, or at least they made it look that way. After the Olivers it was Rocky, and Adam. Adam hobbled over to Tommy. It was just now that Jason noticed the cast on his foot.

"Tommy I'm so sorry." He cried.

Both Jason and Rocky tried to sooth him but it was no good. He got up after a few moments and ran out with Rocky hot on his heels. The girls were next and didn't really say too much, Billy and Zach were next. Nobody really knew what to say, but in his heart Jason knew Tommy knew everyone was there. It was getting late when David came back.

"Hey Jason," He called "Sam and I got a hotel nearby so we won't be needing to go back to the Res till tomorrow." He said.

Jason smiled,

"Just had to say goodnight." David said turning to Tommy. Jason watched as David stroked his brothers cheek and whispered something to him. David half smiled at Jason as he left.

Jason stayed awake as long as he could but eventually he fell asleep still holding Tommy's hand.

Mrs. Scott had came to check on them and found Jason sleeping she smiled and just got Tommy's readings, gave her son a rub on the back.

'Hang on baby, Tommy is a strong boy, I'm sure he'll make it.' She thought.

Wow! That was a long one! Anywho keep the reviews coming! I love hearing what you people think of my mediocre story writing...lol


	8. Chapter 8

_'Never has a phone rang so loud...ever' Jason thought as he frantically looked all over for his phone._

_"Hello? Jason?" He remembered that voice. _

_"Billy ?" He asked There was an audible sigh. _

_"Jace I'm sorry to wake you." The Blue Ranger said. _

_"It's ok I was up anyway." Jason replied hearing an annoyed groan from Jacques. _

_"Jason...I...don't know how to tell you this." Billy's voice suddenly taking on a sad tone. _

_"Billy it's ok just tell me what's going on." the Red ranger said calmly _

_"Well... we need you back in Angel Grove." Jason was surprised. _

_"I thought the newbie's could handle it?" He asked _

_"Not with that..." Billy sighed _

_"Jace its Tommy..."_

The next morning there was no change, Jason's heart sank. Tommy looked just as pale and helpless as he did the day before, but Jason made a promise even if he didn't hear him Jason was going to keep it. Soon a nurse with long blond hair came in to check on Tommy.

"Sorry love," She said in her British accent. "Just have to check a few things."

Jason nodded, and got up.

She went over to some of the monitors around Tommy and wrote down some notes. then she gave Jason a smile as she left. Jason knew that the other rangers had school and David and Sam had left late so they would still most likely be asleep still. Just as Jason was getting used to the quiet his phone went off.

"Hello"

"Jason me-boy-o." came a thick Scottish accent.

Jason laughed

"Hey Scotty." He said

"How's Tommy?" Scotty asked. Sighing heavily Jason told his friend all that he knew.

"Man I really wish I could be there." Scotty said when Jason had finished. Just then the door of Scotty's dorm opened, and in walked Jacques.

"Hey Scotty!" He yelled. "You said you wouldn't call Jason until I got back!"

"Keep your pants on you'll get a chance to talk." Scotty jokingly shot back. Jason couldn't help but smile at his former roommates joking and yelling at each other like they used to when he was there.

"Man I miss you guys." Jason said.

"We miss you too ladie." Scotty said.

Just then David walked into Tommy's room.

"Hey Scotty I got to go I'll call you back." Jason said not even waiting for a response before hanging up.

David smiled "You didn't have to hang up just because of little old me." He said. Jason looked behind the older teen and asked

"No Sam?"

"He's still resting at the hotel." David said before sitting down next to Jason.

"Jace," He said after a few moments "You have no idea how much you coming down to get us means to me and Sam."

Jason looked confused "Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

David looked at the ground.

"Some people, think that because Tommy didn't grow up with us, because he was isolated from his real culture, that we don't belong in his life."

"Who would dare!" he said almost yelling "Tommy never had family that cared about him, and now that he has that anybody that wants to take that away will have to go through me."

David looked the young teen in the eyes, he could see a fire burning inside Jason's soul, one that said he would defend Tommy, and all his friends to his last breath. David smiled and said

"That's good, because once Tommy is out of here it's going to be very hard to get us in anywhere near to see him." Jason was still confused but went along. David looked over at Tommy.

"Any change?" he asked.

"None," Jason said

'Damn it first Grandpa now Tommy please, oh God please, don't take him away from me too.' Jason thought as tears welled in his eyes. On the outside Jason tried to be the tough guy, the one everyone else can turn to for a shoulder to cry on, never having one himself. He was slightly upset at how many times he had let his cover slip over the past few months. Noticing Jason's change in attitude David asked

"Jace, what's wrong." Tears trickling down his face Jason replied.

"It's happening again David."

Now it was David's turn to look confused.

"I just see Tommy laying there just like he was, hurting, helpless, and not even able to breathe on his own, and there's not a fucking thing I can do about it." Jason said sobbing " I just feel so damn useless." He finished.

David began to understand and pulled him close.

"Jason I can't imagine the thoughts running through your head right now," David said. "Just know that T is going to make it, he'll be ok." he said holding Jason chin in his hand. For one moment Jason's eyes meat David's. Jason could see the same fury that burned inside him in David's eyes. Soon they heard a familiar voice.

"Tears for Tommy?" Sam said entering the room.

Jason could only nod.

"Falcon's mind is now how his body once was." Sam said, noticing the confused look Jason shot at David he chuckled and began to explain.

"You see Jason, Tommy has always had a strong mind and body but now with the one out of touch with the other, his mind is battling his demons for control."

David and Jason nodded their heads in realization.

"You would think," Said Sam, as he went to check on Tommy. "with their son in the hospital let alone critical condition, the Olivers would be here."

Jason nodded and said.

"I think Mrs. Oliver has a morning shift and they'll be here as soon as they can."

Sam didn't say much else on that subject, he could tell from the brief time he had spent with the Oliver's that they had little feeling towards their son's native side Now with Tommy finding out more and more, thanks to himself and David, the more and more she saw her son as one of them. Then they went on to talk about School, the conference, normal life and other stuff. Until Sam asked

"Have you ever found out what your spirit animal is?"

"Spirit animal?" Jason asked.

Sam smiled "Tommy's spiritual animal is a Falcon, Falcons in our culture stand for speed, agility and grace. It shows how to recognize opportunities and seize them. They also stand for; superiority, spirit, light, power, focus, prophecy, freedom, aspiration, intensity and determination." the elder explained. David reached over to Jason

"Mines the Mustang some Native Americans customs view the Horse as the symbol of True Power, which comes when opening up to others with compassion and love, sharing their gifts with their communities." He explained.

"That's why you enjoy helping Tommy and Me learn about you're culture." Jason said. David nodded.

Sam loved how learning about this stuff lifted Jason's sprits

"That would seem to be the case." He said happily. "Jason once this whole thing is over would you like to find out what yours is?" Sam asked.

Jason smiled for the first time in what felt like days.

"I would love too" He said.

"I must warn you," Sam said somberly "This is a real undertaking, you won't have any help from the outside world, no Tommy, no Mentors just you and your spiritual animal." The elder man said looking into Jason's eyes. He saw a flash of fear but it was quickly replaced with determination.

"I'm still game." Jason said confidently.

Sam smiled and nodded. Soon Jason's mom came in.

"Oh hello David, Mr. Trueheart." She said turning to the two new comers.

"Hello Mrs. Scott." said David.

"Just checking on the boy." She continued.

"Mom someone was just in here to check on him." Jason said. She smiled

"He's not the boy I'm checking on."

Jason shook his head. "Sometimes I swear mom..."

They all laughed.

'That's good he's laughing' she thought.

She was followed by none other than the Oliver's, who reluctantly entered the room but sat as far away from David and Sam as they could.

Jason saw this and wanted to test something.

"So Sam this Spiritual Animal, is there one in all of us?" He asked innocently, noticing Mrs. Oliver beginning to become uncomfortable.

Sam smiled, he was on to Jason's little game and there was a curious side to him that wanted to know how far they could go.

"Correct Jason." he said

"Can you guess what it is?" Jason asked again.

"Sometimes." Sam said.

"Hey mom want to find out if Sam can guess your spiritual animal?" Jason called. Mrs. Scott agreed and she sat over next to Sam who looked her in the eyes, looked at the back and palm of her hands, and back up to her face after a few munities Sam spoke.

"I believe you are an otter." He said.

"Is that good?" Mrs. Scott asked clueless.

"Yes," Sam began

"Very good for you see Otters are nurturing, playful, and easygoing. You often put others' needs before your own, offering what seems to be a bottomless well of compassion and care. Though your decisions are guided by your feelings, at heart you're pragmatic and self-possessed." he finished.

"Well that's something I didn't expect to learn today." She said smiling. The Oliver's, particularly Mrs. Oliver, were enraged.

"Our son is dying on a bed right in front of you and you all are talking about a bunch of nonsense."

The fire was back in Jason's eyes again.

"It's not nonsense." He said loudly. "This is part of who your 'son' is, whether you like it or not." He said standing, he made sure to put the 'son' in air quotes.

His mother jumped up "Jace honey, calm down, think of Tommy." she said trying to keep the peace.

Jason reluctantly sat back down fire still burning as bright as ever in his eyes at the Oliver's. He felt a hand on his arm, it was David's. Jason looked at him and received a nod of appreciation. He gave a small smile to David.

"Come on David." Sam said standing "It is high time we got back to the pasture to tend to our horses." Jason stood to show them out,

"You really don't have to go, just because of what happened back there." He said once they were in the hall.

"Jason I think it's time to let Tommy rest." Sam said.

"Thanks for giving her one though." David said giving Jason a light punch on the shoulder.

Jason thanked them for stopping by and watched them leave. Once they were out of sight he went back in to Tommy's room

"I don't care if there the blood family or not," He could hear Mrs. Oliver saying. "I don't want them around my son." she then walked over to the dream catcher that hung on the window. She reached up to take it down but Mrs. Scott was there to grab her hand.

"Tracy I know you have allot going through your mind right now, but this is not the way to handle it." She said

"Tommy would want that left right where it is." Jason said almost in a growl. His mother and Mrs. Oliver jumped.

"Well I don't see the need for it." Mrs. Oliver said and once again went for the native decoration.

Mrs. Scott stopped her again.

"Why get a person flowers, cards, or even a stuffed toy when there in a place like this?" she asked.

"Well it's so they can know that their friends and family are there and love that person." Tracy said.

"How do you think David and Sam show their love and support? A damn box of chocolates, some crappy store card," Jason said his inner fire now a raging inferno. "Hell no! they knew how much this part of his culture means to him and that only something this special would help Tommy." He said now standing face to face with Tracy Oliver.

"You have no idea what that thing means." She shot back.

"No your right I don't that's why I'm learning all this stuff cause I actually give a damn about where Tommy comes from, hell I don't know what half of the things Sam and David do, or what they mean, but you know what at least I give a fuck, unlike some of us in this room." He said getting red in the face.

He was holding back and His mother could tell, she wasn't able to stop him when he got like this and she knew it, but if it went on much longer she knew it would mean two more beds with the name Oliver on them. Fortunately for the Oliver's Tracy was called back to work for an emergency meeting.

Jason just glared at them, with fists clenched and teeth gritted as he watched them leave. Mrs. Scott placed her hand on her sons shoulder, She could feel the heat radiating out from him.

"It's ok Jace." She said soothing.

'Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a Dog.' she thought.

Jason wasn't calming down.

"Man I can't believe she acted like that!" Jason tried to say calmly.

"Jason you need to calm down." His mother said.

"I know..." He said breathing slowly.

She stayed until she was sure he wasn't going to have another blow up. then she went to help other patients. Once he was left alone with Tommy he sat back down and looked him in the face.

"Sorry you had to hear that bro." he apologized to the unconscious Tommy.

He looked at the dream catcher, standing so he could run the feathers and beads through his fingers. He couldn't explain it but when he was standing up for Tommy, Sam and David he felt something he hadn't felt before, almost like something else had possessed him. Jason walked out of the room and quickly he went to the outdoor garden that the hospital had. He walked outside and let the fresh air fill his lungs. He breathed deeply a few times before returning back in to the room. He found Rocky, Billy, and Zack there.

"Hey Jace." Called Zack.

"Hey guys." Jason called back.

They talked for a while about school who was dating who, what Ernie had on special this week and of course how the rangers were doing without a leader. Soon they were joined by the girls, and they all had a great time, well as much of a good time as they could have in a hospital. After a quick run down stairs for dinner they all meat in Tommy's room. Jason told them what happened earlier.

"Wow."

"Really?"

"That's weird." The rangers said.

"Yeah it was pretty intense but I made it." Jason replied.

"I was more worried about poor Mrs. Oliver." said Kat.

She was the one ranger Jason didn't get along with well, maybe it was the fact that she had a obvious crush on Tommy or that face that in her eyes the Olivers were saints, just something about her bugged the former Red Ranger.

"Well it's getting late" Said Rocky

"Affirmative, visiting hours are just about depleted." Billy said. With that the rest of the rangers got up and said their goodbyes to Jason and Tommy.

Once or twice Mrs. Scott had come in to check on Tommy and her son. Jason didn't mind her checking in on him, he knew she was worried, there were the two most important boys in her life, her son and the boy she thought of as a son whom her son had a crush on.

Jason settled back down into the recliner that was his bed.

"Please Tommy wake up." He said whispering.

Will Tommy ever wake up? Can Jason and Tommy ever admit how they feel about each other? Reviews are welcome, and needed


	9. Chapter 9

_Once or twice Mrs. Scott had come in to check on Tommy and her son. Jason didn't mind her checking in on him, he knew she was worried, there were the two most important boys in her life, her son and the boy she thought of as a son whom her son had a crush on. _

_Jason settled back down into the recliner that was his bed. _

_"Please Tommy wake up." He said whispering_.

Jason was woke the next morning by his phone going off.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily

"Hey Jace its David." Jason's face lit up when he heard his name.

"David hey!" He replied.

"Any change in Tommy?" David asked.

"None so far." Jason replied, "but I do have a question for Sam." He finished

"Hold on I'll get him." David replied soon the voice of the older man came on

"Hello Jason." He said kindly.

"Hey Sam sorry to bug you." Jason said

"No problem, your family after all, now what's your question." Sam said happily

"Well this spiritual animal that I have, can it sometimes influence your actions?" Jason asked.

Sam was quiet for a second before replying.

"Only if your require it or it feels the need to present itself." Sam explained.

"Why?"

Jason told him the whole story about how Mrs. Oliver had threatened to take down the dream catcher, about how she denied Tommy's heritage, about how she wanted to exclude Tommy from them. Sam never said a word until Jason was done.

"I see Jason." He said

"What happened Sam?" Jason asked a little scared.

"I believe that your spirit animal saw the rage that drove you and saw the connection you have with Tommy and didn't want anything to happen to that relationship for fear of what it would do to you, there for it stepped in lending some of its wisdom and power to your already powerful rage."

Jason took a moment to take this all in.

"So my spirit animal chose to show itself to take down Tracy Oliver?" He asked confused.

"Try not to focus on details." Sam advised. " He saw the emotion that you had and knew what Tommy's heritage means to the both of you and felt he could trust you to handle his power well, which you did by the way."

Jason smiled,

"Soon you will learn to communicate and even understand the wonderful gift you have been given." Sam finished

"I just wish T could see me going through this stuff he might be able to help." Jason said sadly

"Young Falcon is always there for you, isn't he" Asked Sam.

"Yeah." Jason said,

"Then I feel this time is no different." Sam said. Jason lowered his head smiled and said

"Thanks Sam."

"Anytime young one." Sam said handing the phone back to David.

"That took a while, you sure your ok Jace?" David asked

"I'm fine, I'll call you if I should hear anything." Jason said and said his goodbyes to David and Sam. Hanging up his phone he said to himself. 'There his only family, his only decent family, that is.' He looked at Tommy.

'I hope this spiritual journey thing helps us grow closer T.' he said.

That night Jason was startled awake by loud beeping and noises coming from the monitors around Tommy. He jumped and ran for the nearest nurse, after he brought her back to Tommy's room she called for more medical attention. Soon the whole room was filled with Nurses, and a Doctor, who were speaking in medical terms, but there was one phrase that Jason could understand.

"He's crashing."

This one lone sentence brought Jason to his knees. Once the Doctor noticed how Jason was reacting he instructed a nurse to take him outside in the hall way. She grabbed a hold of His arm, Jason fought every way he could

"I can't leave him." He yelled the nurse didn't respond she just pulled him out. once she got him into the hall she explained

"It's only till the Doctor can stabilize his condition." as she went back into Tommy's room she shut the door.

'Don't you dare leave me Thomas Trueheart' He angrily thought.

Finally after what seemed like forever the door opened. Jason jumped up to find the Doctor right beside him. The doctor was a younger man about 30ish, Jason thought with brown spiky hair, and deep brown eyes.

"Hold on a minute kiddo." He said

"How is he?" Jason asked impatiently.

"Stable." The doctor replied Jason let out a sigh of relief.

The Doctor reached down and put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"He should be alright." He said softly and walked away. Jason sat with his head in his hands for a while.

'Damn it Tommy don't scare me like that again.' he said over and over in his head. He had to talk to someone about this, but who? who would be awake? He brought his hands down and spotted the communicator on his wrist. ' That's it.' He thought. Holding the device up to his mouth he began to speak.

"This is Jason...anybody up?" He asked. There was silence from the other end, Jason was just about to try again when a very sleepy voice came asked

"Jason?" It was Rocky, Jason felt bad for calling so late but he had to talk to someone.

"Rock I'm sorry to wake you." he said.

"No prob, dude what's wrong?"

The new Red ranger replied back.

"Its Tommy." Jason said his voice cracking

"We almost lost him."

Rocky was shocked,

"Alright Jace hold on I'll be right there." Jason hung up and put his head against the wall.

Soon Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Kat came around. Rocky was first on the scene, he could tell something wasn't right with Jason.

"Jace what's wrong?" He asked. Jason looked up at his successor,

"We almost lost him Rock." Jason began as he explained. After Jason was done the rangers all began to get close and try to help one another through the feelings they had, soon enough though one by one they began to fall asleep. Jason was the last to fall.

-TOMMY -

Tommy stood up in a deep green forest, not knowing how he had gotten there, or why he was there. Just then Tommy heard a sound he hoped he would never hear again.

"Muhahahaha" The voice laughed.

Tommy began to search around,

'Impossible' he thought. The voice laughed even louder and closer than it had the first time. Tommy spun around to see something coming towards him from the forest.

"You are pathetic." It mocked.

"You can't be real." Tommy shot back.

"This is my reality now Tommy." He said stepping out from the shadows to reveal The Green Ranger. They began to circle one another,

"What do you want from me?" Tommy asked.

"It's quite simple Thomas,"

Tommy hated it when people used his full name, he only let certain people get away with it,

"You will face three opponents in this world, you must defeat us in order to survive." The Green Ranger said as he got in a fighting stance, Tommy followed suit.

'Man how am I supposed to fight myself?' Tommy thought.

"Well do something Tommy" The green ranger bantered.

Tommy didn't attack.

"Fine I was hoping to have a little fun first but it looks like you're going to be difficult."

He lunged at Tommy who dived out of the way, but that's when the trouble really began for Tommy. The Green Ranger dealt attack after attack on Tommy who used all he could to keep himself alive. He finally managed to fight The Green Ranger back.

"Impressive Thomas." The Green Ranger said drawing the dragon dagger out. playing the notes Tommy knew all too well, the Green Ranger sent a blast towards Tommy who rolled out of the way and suddenly found himself on a white sandy beach.

'Now where am I?" Tommy asked He looked up towards the sky. Over head there was a falcon flying, Tommy smiled,

"That's good." He said, and ran off in the direction the falcon was flying.

Suddenly there was an explosion next to Tommy, that knocked him over into the sand. Tommy got up and brushed himself off. He looked in the direction of the explosion and who should he see coming towards him but the White Ranger.

"Well done Tommy." He said "Now you face me." He said drawing Saba.

Tommy regained his fighting stance.

'Man he's got Saba, I don't have anything to defend myself against that.' The White Ranger landed a couple of good blasts on Tommy. Tommy was just about to give in when he heard a voice.

"Don't you dare leave me Thomas Trueheart." Tommy knew that voice anywhere

"Jason?" He called. There was nothing for a while until finally

"Tommy bro, come to my voice" Jason called again.

Tommy got up and ran towards Jason's voice. He was running for a while before he found anything or anyone, finally he saw a man standing on the beach in front of him. He was in Native Dress and had long silver hair. Tommy thought he recognized him but he vanished before Tommy could get any closer. The native man was replaced by another ranger, This time it was the Red Zeo ranger.

"Well, well, I'm impressed Thomas." He said

"Now I suppose I fight you," Tommy asked feeling exhausted.

"All I will say is that up till now you have not fought yourself." The red Zeo ranger said. He could see he confused Tommy.

"You have been fighting mere residual energy left over by those powers, but now you face yourself in a final test of strength." he said as he stepped to the side revealing a battered and beaten Jason.

"Jason" Tommy said. He then turned to Zeo Red.

"I won't fight Jason." He said firmly

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"My dear human." Mocked the Green Ranger. "You don't have a choice." He said taking over Tommy's body.

Tommy tried to fight it but it was too strong. He found himself charging his friend and beating the crap out of him. Finally the Green Ranger made Tommy grab the Dragon Dagger and start slicing Jason apart. Strike after strike, Tommy began to cry but there was nothing he could do to stop himself.

"That's enough." Shouted the Zeo Ranger.

He handed the Green Ranger the Sword of Darkness.

"Finish him." He commanded.

"My pleasure." the green ranger laughed. Suddenly Tommy found himself holding the sword and charging Jason who looked up at him with eyes filled with tears and pain.

"Tommy, please." It was too late Tommy forced the blade through his chest and de-morphed. The green Ranger joined the other rangers as Tommy held Jason in his arms, that were covered in his blood.

"How unfortunate." Zeo Red said.

"I figured if one of his friends was in trouble he could muster up the strength to stop me" The Green Ranger added.

Tommy sat with Jason's body in his arms, He couldn't believe he had killed him. with tears flowing from his face Tommy looked up angrily at his former ranger selves, suddenly there came a voice

"Tommy Trueheart." It called.

"Impossible!" Shouted the white ranger.

"Jace." Tommy called, looking around.

"I love you Thomas Trueheart, and I'm never leaving you again." Tommy rose anger and courage building in his heart.

"I'll take you all on." He said angrily the falcon that was circling above dived for Tommy. It swooped behind him causing a blinding white light, forcing the other rangers to disappear.

"Tommy" A voice called. this one was different, it was the voice of a woman. Tommy spun around and was met with two people he thought he would never see.

"Mom, Dad?" He asked

"Yes Tommy." His father said. They were still completely blacked out by the white light, so he couldn't see what they looked like.

"Tommy we are so proud of you." his mother continued.

"Yes Tommy you have fought against all odds and not only saved the world but you found us." His father said.

"I miss you guys so much." Tommy sobbed.

"We miss you too Tommy but it is not your time yet." His father said placing a hand on his sons shoulder. His mother looked behind him,

"Tommy?" She asked

"That boy, he means allot to you doesn't he."

Tommy nodded.

"He's a good friend, a good leader and a good student." His father said.

"Go to him son." His mother said.

"Will I ever see you again?" Tommy asked.

"When it's your time." His father said.

"Tommy know that we always loved you and are watching over you and your brother even now." Mrs. Trueheart said.

Then the white light faded and his parents faded and were never seen again. Shortly after his parents vanished his surroundings vanished, and faded to white.

Oh, man Tommy finally found his real parents, do they know about him and Jason? Almost at the end of my Pre-written story so it might take me a bit longer to get chapters out. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

_Jason went to get up but found out his hand was clasped by the boy in the bed. _

_"Tommy!" He gasped. Tommy began to open his eyes. _

_"I'll get the Doctor." Mrs. Scott said running off. Tommy began to struggle with the ventilator. _

_"Tommy calm down bro." Jason said. Tommy looked terrified. _

_"Just let it work for you."_

As Jason sat with Tommy he found his mind tracing back to the days when he first moved to Angel Grove, the first time they met, the first time they morphed together, and the first time they went to the beach together. He grabbed Tommy hand,

"Remember those days T?" he said rubbing the back of Tommy's hand with his thumb.

"I'm here bro." Jason said.

"For three days and nights." He heard the voice of his mother say.

"I can't leave him not till he's awake." Jason said. Mrs. Scott could understand, she knew the bond her son and Tommy had, they were closer than brothers.

"Jason I understand, but you at least need to take a shower." She said lovingly

Jason laughed, and Mrs. Scott brought from behind her back a bag full of cloths and shampoo. Jason went to get up but found out his hand was clasped by the boy in the bed.

"Tommy!" He gasped. Tommy began to open his eyes.

"I'll get the Doctor." Mrs. Scott said running off. Tommy began to struggle with the ventilator.

"Tommy calm down bro." Jason said. Tommy looked terrified.

"Just let it work for you." Jason said stroking Tommy's hand.

Tommy eventually calmed down and the doctor came in.

"Well its about Time you woke up lazy bones." He said jokingly. Jason and Tommy smiled, Jason was glad to see him smile again even if it was from behind the ventilator. The doctor unhooked the straps and said

"On the count of three ready?"

Tommy nodded.

"One, Two Three." And with that he pulled the ventilator off.

Once it was removed Tommy coughed and gagged,

"Gives you one hell of a sore throat huh," the Doctor said.

Tommy nodded.

"I'll see if I can get you some water." The doctor said as he left.

Tommy looked over to Jason.

"Jace." He said quietly. Jason bent down so he could hear Tommy.

"Thanks" He continued.

"It was nothing T." He said. Tommy upon seeing the dream catcher motioned to it. Jason got up and handed it to him.

"Sam and David were here earlier and brought that for you." Jason explained Tommy's face lit up when he finally had the native decoration in his hand. Jason loved seeing him this way, it was the best he had looked in days. Both Jason and Tommy's good moods were not to last as soon Mr. and Mrs. Oliver came into the room.

"Tommy dear your awake!" She said. Then she noticed the dream catcher, and how interested Tommy was in it.

"Tommy aren't you going to even look at me?" she asked. Tommy turned his head toward her but it was only for a moment, then it was over to Jason. Tommy handed the dream catcher back to him and Jason hung it back up.

Suddenly Jason remembered something. He quickly dug around in his pockets for his phone and punched in some numbers. Mrs. Oliver had thrown him some inquisitive looks, but Jason had ignored her. Finally he heard the voice on the other line. "Hello, I'm looking for Sam and David Trueheart...This is Jason Scott...yah I'll hold..." Mrs. Oliver now glared at Jason, Jason knew she wasn't happy with him but he didn't care

'There family, and besides I told them I would call if anything changed' Jason thought to himself.

"Hello" Came the elder man's voice.

"Hey Sam its Jason." He said. " Jason I had a feeling you would call today." Sam said.

Jason laughed and figured that Sam having an intimate connection with the universe or something helped.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"No its Tommy." Jason said trying not to make the smile on his face audible.

"What's wrong?" Asked the man on the phone.

"He's awake." Jason said happily.

"That's wonderful to hear, David and I will be down as soon as we can."

Jason smiled and said. "Alright see you then." And hung up the phone. Tommy was looking at Jason confused, Jason explained.

"Tommy, you're going to have some guests soon." Tommy cocked his head,

"Who?" He asked softly.

"Sam and David are coming down from the Rez, just to see you." Jason finished as Tommy's face lit up.

"Of course," Jason said torrentially "I can always call them back and say youre not feeling up to it."

Tommy shook his head, as Jason laughed.

"Don't over exert yourself." Mrs. Oliver said, Tommy just shook his head and insisted that he was fine.

For Jason and Tommy David and Sam couldn't come fast enough. Finally they walked in.

"Morning little T." Said David.

"Nice to have you back Falcon." Sam said as they walked over to Tommy who was smiling from ear to ear.

Jason explained that it was only hours after he had woken so his throat was still sore from the ventilator. At some point in the explanation the Olivers had excused themselves.

'What's with those two?' Jason asked himself, 'You would think that because their son has just woken up they wouldn't leave his side, but I guess I don't really know the Olivers.' Jason thought.

He was taken out of his thoughts by something pulling on his shirt. He looked down at Tommy and asked if there was something wrong. Tommy motioned for him to come closer, Jason did and then Tommy asked

"Can...drink..." Jason reached over to the table next to him and poured out a small amount of water into one of the cups the Doc had left and handed it to Tommy.

"Tommy sure is lucky to have such a good friend looking over him." David said. Tommy nodded and Jason blushed. The four talked for what seemed like hours. David and Sam loved hearing about The peace conference and how Jason was adjusting.

"Jason?" Asked Sam "Has your animal presented its self to you anymore?" Jason shook his head

"Not lately" Jason replied. Tommy gave Jason a confused look as Sam explained. " Jason is endeavoring to discover his spiritual animal." Tommy looked over at Jason

"Really?" He asked excited

"Yeah." Jason said.

Tommy smiled, and David commented

"Jason really has taken it upon himself to learn a lot about our culture and our people." He said.

Tommy was grateful for Jason actually caring about him and his family, it was such a nice change, he grew up his whole life thinking that his heritage was something to be ashamed of but now that he had David , Sam and most importantly Jason, he knew that he would never again be ashamed of who he was. He felt himself starting to get tired, his eyelids growing heavy. Sam and David noticed this and said it was about time that they got going. Jason walked them to the door and once they were gone looked around the room. He noticed that his mother had left the bag of cloths and shampoo. With a quick check of the time he ran in and cleaned himself off. He was just sitting down in his chair again when his mother came back in .

"Well I see you took my little hint." She said pointing to the bag that Jason had emptied and refilled with his dirty cloths.

Jason smiled,

"Yah I did mom, and thanks." He said smiling.

"That's what we mothers do." Mrs. Scott said smiling. She did a few adjustments to Tommy's monitors and then sat next to her son.

"how is he?" She asked.

"He seemed to really enjoy having Sam and David here," Jason said,

"But one thing bothers me. He said casting his eyes down to the floor.

"What's that?" Asked his mother.

"The Olivers," Jason began.

"They act like they care when people are around, like Adam, Rocky and the rest of the world, but when were alone they sneak off and don't seem interested in their adopted son." he finished looking at Tommy.

"Jason some people are just idiots." His mother said.

"Why don't they care?" Jason asked rage building inside him.

"I don't know Jace, but what I do know is how you feel about him and that's more that his parents can, and that's what's important."

She said holding her son's hand. Jason thanked his mother and looked at Tommy. Mrs. Scott left to check on other patients, and Jason was left alone with Tommy.

'Even with the bruises and bandages you're still beautiful to me.' Jason was soon joined by Rocky and Adam.

"Hey Jason." Called Rocky.

Jason greeted the rangers warmly, his attention was on Adam for the most part. Adam was clearly still tore up about Tommy.

"Adam?" asked Jason. Adam turned to him. "Are you ok?" Jason asked the green ranger.

"It's just tough to see him laying there, and know it's all my fault." Adam said.

"Adam don't start blaming yourself again." Rocky said Adam looked at the floor and said

"If I hadn't froze, if I would have moved he wouldn't be in this position." Jason walked over to the other side of the bed where Adam was standing. He grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around so he was facing him.

"Adam, I'm not exactly sure what happened that day, but I do know that Tommy was just following his instincts and you know it, so stop beating yourself up over this, he's going to be fine and kicking bad guy but again soon." Jason said softly. Adam smiled and agreed.

They talked about King Mondo and the machine empire, getting the former leader up to speed. It was about five o'clock when they decided that they were going to get something to eat, while they were away Tommy woke up. He slowly looked around his room to find he was alone, then began to panic.

"Jason..." He called out weakly. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his hands.

'damn it Jace you said you wouldn't leave me.' he thought to himself.

Just then Jason and the others walked back in.

"Tommy!" Called Jason concerned.

"What's wrong." Asked Adam.

Jason bent down to Tommy's mouth to hear what he was saying.

"You...left.." Tommy said.

"Not for long, just to get something to eat.

"Hate Hospitals Jace" Tommy said quietly

"Why?" Asked Jason

"Not now." Tommy said. Silence fell on the room. Adam was the first to speak.

"Tommy, first of all, I have to tell you how happy and thoroughly relieved I am that you're okay. These last few days have been hellish for all of us especially Jason." He said looking at the former Red Ranger.

"But the guilt I have over the whole thing is tearing me up inside. The nightmares are getting to be too much." He said tears welling in his eyes. He reached up and took Tommy's hand in his own. "Tommy, I know you don't remember anything about the accident, but . . ." a tear began to trickle down his face. ". . . it's my fault that you're in here, that you got hurt to begin with. Can you ever forgive me?" Tommy looked at the Green Zeo ranger, and held his hand. " Adam...don't remember...accident...but wrong _not_ your fault. Mondo's!" He said kindly holding his throat when he had finished.

"Water?" Asked Jason holding the cup again . Tommy nodded and took the cup.

"It's getting late we had better go." Said Rocky. He and Adam stood up and walked out Adam still feeling terrible. Jason stayed with Tommy for a few seconds to whisper something to him and then ran after Adam and Rocky.

"Hey Adam hold up." Jason called running after them. they were just leaving the hospital entrance. After he caught up he motioned for Adam and Rock to have a seat on the bench.

"What's Wrong Jason?" Asked Rocky

"Well If I'm going to help Tommy and Adam work through this I need to know what happened." Jason said looking at Adam who hadn't taken his eyes off the floor in front of him. "Adam I know this is still fresh and raw for you, but please." Jason said looking at Him.

"Tommy and I were going shopping in the ware house district, for the girls birthday, when suddenly alarms started going off, and the ground started shaking." Adam said "People were calm up till someone realized it was a monster sent down by Mondo, Tommy and I were looking for somewhere to morph, but we couldn't find anywhere. You know those old buildings Jace, they couldn't take the tremors, they began to crumble and crack. Tommy and I were helping people, when suddenly I heard Tommy yelled something. when I looked up I saw a chunk of the ceiling falling right towards me." Adam said as he wiped his eyes.

"I...I froze." He said as his voice cracking. "before I knew it I felt someone pushed me out of the way. I was just turning around and was just in time to see Tommy get covered in debris." Jason leant over and comforted his friend, who was openly sobbing at this point.

"Adam it's ok" He said. He's going to be fine" Rocky said soothing.

"I know guys but the nightmares are the worst part." Adam said after calming down a little.

"What nightmares?" Asked Jason.

" It's the same thing every night. I relive the accident, only this time Tommy doesn't live. And it's all my fault, Zordon kicks me off the ranger team, I'm disowned by all my friends. It's horrible." Adam says his head lowering to the ground once again.

"Adam nobody blames you for anything, Tommy was just acting on instinct, you know that." Jason said.

"And another thing," Rocky cut in "We would never disown you." He said smiling "Once a Ranger..." He started

"Always a ranger" Jason finished.

Adam smiled for the first time in what seemed like months, "Thanks guys." He said wiping the tears off his face.

After a few minutes of silence Jason stood and said "I had better get back to Tommy." he rose to leave, Rocky and Adam doing the same. As he turned to head back in to the hospital he heard Adam call out

"Take care of him wolf." Jason smiled, and went back into Tommy's Room.

He found his asleep and watching some nature documentary on wolves. 'That's weird, suddenly wolves are everywhere.' Jason thought and turned the volume up.

"Wolves are incredibly protective animals, they fight with enormous ferocity for the ones they love, yes wolves can be considered one of the most beautiful of all the animals on this earth. There are many different kinds of wolves on this planet"

Jason turned the Tv off. "I wish I knew what my animal is" he said softly looking over at the sleeping Tommy. He wanted more than anything to reach down and give him a kis but he knew that he wasn't ready for that shock just yet.

'What are you afraid of ?' he asked himself 'you already told him how you feel and before he could say anything you ran to Switzerland.' Jason's inner voice asked him.

"So what do you advise I do?" Jason asked

'Well I say once he wakes up there's a no holds bar between you and your feelings, whoever wins is what we do.' it said.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You think that would work?" He asked.

'Well there's only one way to find out.' His voice said.

Jason passed out holding Tommy's hand and sleeping with his head next to his arm. The next day who should show up but Kimberly. She walked in and saw Tommy and Jason. She sighed

'This isn't going to be fun.' she thought as she walked over to Jason and lightly shook him.

"Wake up sleepy." She said softly Jason was too far in sleep mode to wake up, however Tommy woke up.

"Kim?" He asked sleepily.

" Hey Tommy." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I came as soon as I could." She said.

"Why?" Tommy asked sadly.

Kim knew this was going to happen eventually she just hoped it was going to take a little longer.

"Because your my friend Tommy, I was worried about you." She said.

"I thought you found a new boyfriend in Florida?" Tommy asked.

"I did but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Kim said.

Tommy looked down at Jason and smiled. 'You're not the only one who moved on Kim.' he thought. He wanted to tell Jason how he felt but he couldn't figure the right way to do it.

'Soon as Im out of here I'll do something, even if it's only a smoothie at Ernies, I will do something I swear.' He silently promised Jason.

"So Tommy," Kimberly said breaking Tommy out of thought.

"What happened?"

"I don't remember much just that Adam was in trouble and I had to do something." Tommy replied.

They sat in silence for a while nether knowing what to say. Tommy was upset that all of the forgotten feelings about Kim were coming back to light and Kimberly was upset at Tommy for bringing them up. Tommy just looked at Jason,

'He's so cute when he's sleeping.' He said to himself.

Kimberly just looked at the two boys and she began to formulate a concern. "Tommy," She asked. "How long has Jason been here?"

"From the day I was hurt." Tommy replied never taking his eyes off Jason.

"Is that what people told you?" Kim asked.

"No, I could feel him even though I was unconscious I knew Jason was near." He said smiling.

"How?" Kimberly asked confused.

"Sam says it has something to do with my Spirit Animal, It knows how close me and Jason are and it knew that me knowing him here would comfort me." Tommy said.

"Spirit Animal?" She asked

"It's a long story, one I don't really want to get into." He said "Bottom line is ill always know if Jason is nearby." He finished. "You said that it knew how close you and Jace are," The former Pink Ranger said.

"How close exactly?" she asked. Tommy could feel his breath leave him.

"Just best friends." He lied.

"Oh because I thought you like, liked him or something." Tommy was surprised,

"Kim, he's Just a friend." Tommy lied.

"OK good." She said sighing. They sat for a moment before Mrs. Scott came in.

"Oh hi Kim I didn't know you were in town." She said happily.

"Yah I got a short leave from my gymnastics and I figured I'd visit old angel grove." Kim said.

Mrs. Scott looked over at Tommy who hadn't taken his eyes off Jason since Kimberly walked in.

"Tommy I need to check something ok?" She said kindly

"Sure" He said.

"I had better get going. My parents are expecting me for lunch and I don't want to disappoint them." Kimberly said, then said her goodbyes.

Tommy looked over at Mrs. Scott and asked "What do you need to check?" Mrs. Scott smiled, and said

"Oh nothing Tommy, I just said that to make her leave." Tommy smiled and ran his free hand through Jason's hair.

"He cares for you very much, you know." Mrs. Scot said.

"I know and right now there is nothing in the world that could stop me from telling him how I feel." Tommy said.

Just as he finished Jason moved and opened his eyes.

"Morning lazy bones" Tommy said.

"Morning." Jason said sleeply.

"Jason sleeping in, This is breaking news to me." His Mother said jokingly.

Jason sat up and stretched.

"Well you boys don't need me hanging around like an old bat, Ill just be on my way." Mrs. Scott said standing.

When she was gone Tommy looked at Jason.

"We have something to talk about." He said.

Jason hearing the serious tone in his friend's voice, sat straight up.

"What's that?" He asked. Tommy took a big breath and started.

"You know that little conversation we had before you left for Switzerland?" He asked.

"Yah." Jason said, starting to get excited.

"Well..." Tommy began, but was cut off by The Olivers walking in.

"Tommy how are you doing today?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"I'm fine mom." Tommy said with a groan.

"Well forgive me for caring." She said offended.

"No its not you I'm just sick of people worrying about me, and most of all I'm sick of this damn hospital." Tommy said.

Mrs. Oliver looked over at Jason and said

"Jason haven't you gone home at all?"

'Like you care' he thought.

"No not really, I mean my mom brings me cloths and I can take a shower right over there." He said motioning to the bathroom.

"Have THEY been down here anymore?" Mrs. Oliver asked obviously referring to Sam and David.

"No, but it is about the time they would come." Jason said.

"They only come once a week?" Mr. Oliver asked.

"Well that's all they can manage being an hour away." Tommy said.

Jason looked right at Tommy and said

"I'm sure if they could they would visit more."

"I know Jace it's just a shame that its only once a week." Tommy said.

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver looked at each other and Tommy and Jason did the same, neither party wanting to look at the other.

'I have to tell him, I don't want him running off too Switzerland again.' Tommy thought.

"Mom, Dad can you give me and Jason a sec, I need to ask him something private." Tommy asked

"Tommy I don't want to leave you." Mrs. Oliver said.

"Mom please?" Tommy asked practically begging.

Reluctantly She stood grabbed her husband and walked out the door.

"So what so super secret you need to ask your parents to leave for?" Jason asked playfully.

Tommy thought for a moment before he responded.

"Jace." He said thoughtfully "You remember that that thing I wanted to talk to you about before?"

Jason nodded thinking Tommy was going to push him away because of what he said. Tommy had an idea, he rubbed his throat and motioned for Jason to come closer, and when Jason did Tommy pulled him down into a kiss he had been waiting to give him for months.

Jason didn't pull away ,he loved every second of it. Once they came up for air Tommy asked

Tommy looked into Jason's eyes as the broke off. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." he said Jason smiled and said

"I have a pretty good idea." Tommy smiled,

"I'm sorry I ran away." he said.

Jason looked confused, "I thought I was the one who left the country?" he asked. Tommy chuckled

"I mean the night you confessed this to me. I ran out without even thinking about how it looked." he said looking into his lovers eyes.

"Tommy don't worry about it." Tommy smiled and gave Jason a small kiss on his hand.

"Thanks Jace" he said. Jason looked over to the door, and said

"We should probably let them back in."

Tommy moaned "Do we have to?" he asked childishly.

Jason laughed and wet to the door. He looked out into the empty hall looking in vain for the Olivers. Tommy looked over to Jason and asked

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Jason turned around with a look of confused anger, and said

"They're gone T"

Tommy lowered his head,

"Why don't they care Tommy?" Jason asked

"It goes along with something I can never tell you." Tommy said.

"Tommy we need to be open with each other, no secrets." Jason said

"I know Jace but I doubt that even you won't look at me ever again." Tommy said lowering his head.

"Thomas Trueheart I love you and nothing, you hear me nothing you did or ever will do can change that." Tommy looked into Jason's eyes once more.

Boy the longest chapter yet! Again keep those reviews coming! Trying to get the Christmas chapter uploaded as close to Christmas as I can...


	11. Chapter 11

_"Tommy we need to be open with each other, no secrets." Jason said _

_"I know Jace but I doubt that even you won't look at me ever again." Tommy said lowering his head. _

_"Thomas Trueheart I love you and nothing, you hear me nothing you did or ever will do can change that."_

* * *

Suddenly the boys were startled when the Doctor came in.

"Mornin boys" he said smiling.

"Hey Doc" Jason called.

"Listen boys I have to do some checks on Tommy but I think it's safe to say that at the end of the week you could be out of here. "

"That's great!" Jason said happily.

"I'd like to just feel around and make sure here is no lasting damage." the Doctor finished he sat Tommy's bed up, and instructed him to put his hands above his head. The doctor began to feel Tommy's rib cage,

"Looks like you have some minor bruising around your ribs but other than that I see no damage here." he said as Tommy lowered his arms.

"Now let's get that bandage off your head shall we." he continued.

Carefully the doctor pulled at the bandage covering Tommy's head and revealed his long brown hair stained with dried blood. The Doctor did a quick once over of his head and said

"Well Tommy it appears your allot tougher to keep down."

Tommy and Jason laughed as the doctor continued "You'll defiantly be out of here Friday" he said smiling. The Doctor rose and looked at the two boys, he was impressed at how they had composed themselves, and he had made a decision.

"Jason may I see you I the hall for a moment." the Doctor asked. Jason stood and went with the doctor so they could talk.

"What's up doc?" Jason asked jokingly.

The Doctor got a real serious look on his face and said

"I'm not even really supposed to tell you this but, I've noticed some unusual reports under Tommy's medical record."

Jason felt a surge of fear run through his body.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Unexplained fractures, lacerations and other medical injuries." the Doctor said

"Any explanation?" Jason asked

"None that I believe." the Doctor confessed, Jason was starting to put the pieces together when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking and I believe it's what I thought as well, however you can't say anything about what we talked about here." the Doctor said as Jason looked at him and asked

"Then why tell me?"

The Doctor smiled and said

"Because you care about him, you want the best for him, and you feel like he's closer than a brother to you."

Jason knew what he meant and somehow knowing the doctor knew how they felt about each other and the fact that he was ok with it made Jason feel really good.

"Thanks Doc." Jason said with a smile. Jason turned around and went back to Tommy's room. The next morning Jason looked at his friend laying there in the hospital bed,

'Thomas Trueheart, you never seem to catch a brake do you?' he thought as he brushed a strand of hair behind Tommy's ear. Jason decided he would see what was on the TV. He stopped on a show about a man in a time machine, going back and forth through time and space showing people the wonders of the universe. Soon Tommy sutured and woke up.

"Morning Sunshine" Jason said.

"Hey Jace" Tommy said sleepily.

"How you feeling today?" Jason asked.

"Better, but still not 100 percent" Tommy replied. They sat together watching the TV before the doctor came in.

"Morning boys" He said happily.

"Morning Doc." Jason called.

"How's Tommy feeling today" The Doctor asked.

"Ready to go home." Tommy said. The doctor, and Jason smiled.

"Well Tommy in order for you to do that you're going to have to stand. Do you want to try it today?" Tommy nodded and Jason pushed back his chair to let his friend out. Tommy pulled the covers off himself and swung his feet off the side. As soon as he put is full weight on his legs they almost gave out. Jason used his lightning like reflexes to grab around Tommy's back and hold him up. Using Jason as a third leg Tommy was able to walk around the room, but only for a short time. Tommy loved how close he and Jason were, and he loved how strong Jason was. Tommy wished he could walk like that forever, but all to soon his legs began to weaken and he had to return to his bed. As Jason helped him back into bed the doctor commented,

"Well Tommy you sure are doing much better than I thought you would be doing."

"He's always been that way." Jason said with a smile. The doctor made a few more checks of the few instruments hooked up to Tommy, before leaving the two alone again.

"I so want out of here Jace" Tommy said. Jason laughed and said

"Just a few more days"

Friday couldn't come soon enough for the two boys. Tommy was able to walk further and longer every day, and he relied less and less on Jason. Thursday night the Doctor was unhooking the last few instruments.

"Well Tommy what are you going to do once you are out of here?" he asked.

"Well for starters, try to stay out of here as long as I can." The doctor Smiled and said

"Well that's probably a good idea." Just when Jason and Tommy were thinking this was going to be the best day ever, the Olivers had to show up.

"Tommy, we were so excited to hear you were getting out today!" Mrs. Oliver said hugging her son.

"Yah, I'm coming home." Tommy said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hey T. You still going to get that book I told you about?" Jason asked to change the subject.

"What book?" Asked Tommy.

"You know the book on native culture I found." Jason lied. Tommy looked confused for a few moments before realizing what Jason was doing.

"Yah, but I think I'll have Sam look over it with me." He said playing along.

"Tommy don't over work yourself." Mrs. Oliver said.

"I think he can handle getting a book, Mrs. Oliver." The doctor said.

Looking up over his notes at them, then at Jason who gave a slight nod of gratitude. The Olivers didn't seem to notice, but went on trying to persuade Tommy to come home first.

"Tommy it's going to be your first night home, you need to rest, in your own bed, at your own house." Mrs. Oliver said. Tommy carefully got up and out of bed, and walked over to the dream catcher. Taking it off its peg he said

"You're right." He said looking sadly at the dream catcher, knowing what was going to happen to it if he took it home, then he got an idea. The Doctor asked if the Olivers would follow him out to the front desk to fill out Tommy's release papers . Once the two boys were alone Tommy looked at Jason and asked

"Jason?"

"Yah T." Jason said.

"I was wondering if you would hold on to this for me." Tommy said holding the dream catcher out towards Jason.

"Of course I will." Jason said carefully taking the native decoration from his friend.

"I would take it home but you know what SHE would do to it." Tommy said looking out to where he last saw his mother.

"Tommy you know, you could stay with me." Jason said.

"You know they won't let me." Tommy sadly said grabbing Jason's hand, "But I'll have to get used to sleeping without you in the same room as me."

Jason smiled, and said "I'll call you every night if you want me to."

"OH, Would you?" Tommy asked putting on the biggest over-the-top child voice of all time. Both the boys broke down laughing several seconds after. Shortly after they started laughing Mrs. Oliver walked back into the room.

"What's so funny boys?" She asked.

"Nothing Mrs.O" Jason said. After clearing out the room of mostly Jason's cloths and a few cards and presents that Tommy had gotten from his friends, the Olivers took Tommy home and Jason returned home. On the way back home the Olivers didn't say a word to Tommy, nor he to them. They helped him unpack, and Mrs. Oliver made dinner. The Olivers asked Tommy all sorts of questions while at the dinner table.

"Did they treat you well?" asked Mrs. Oliver.

"Yeah I guess." Tommy said.

"Are you still in pain?" Teresa asked?

"A little, but nothing I can't manage." Tommy replied looking down at his plate. It was one of his favorite meals but he had barely eaten anything.

"What's the matter son not hungry?" his father asked Tommy.

"I guess not," Tommy said laying his fork next to his plate. The olivers looked at one another and then Mrs. Oliver asked

"Tommy what's wrong?" Tommy sighed and hung his head.

"I don't know." he said sadly."I think I'm going to go to my room." he said rising from the table and making his way up stairs.

Once he got in his room he locked the door and called Jason.

"Hello?" he heard Mrs. Scott say.

"Hey Mrs. Scott this is Tommy." he said

"Tommy so wonderfully to hear from you!" Mrs. Scott said excitedly. Hearing his mothers exclamation Jason ran in from the living room and stood in the door way to the kitchen.

"It's nice to talk to you too" Tommy said with a laugh. "Can you put Jason on?" Mrs. Scott handed her son the phone and said with a smile

"It's for you dear." moments later Tommy heard Jason's voice on the other end.

"Hey T. miss me already?" he asked jokingly.

Tommy laughed and said "Something like that."

"What are your parents doing?" Jason asked

"Eating some dinner."

"And you aren't joining them why?". Jason asked getting defensive. "

No, I did but I'm not hungry.". Tommy said sadly.

"Why?" asked Jason worriedly.

"I think I'm still trying to get adjusted to normal life again" Tommy said raking his hands through his hair lying back on his bed.

"Do we ever have 'normal' lives?" asked Jason.

"Fine!" Tommy said laughing "as normal as our lives get"

"There you go!" Jason said laughing as well.

"Oh, I don't think I told you!" Jason said excitedly.

"Told me what?" asked Tommy .

"I'm back in angel grove high!" Jason said with a smile on his face.

"Really!" Tommy asked.

"Yah and I even worked it out so we have the same classes." Jason continued.

"Oh man that's great!" Tommy said.

"We're going to have to work hard to catch up and not be distracted." Jason said suggestively.

"Oh man I never thought of that." Tommy said with a smile. He had to admit that now that he and Jason were in a relationship it was going to be hard to keep his hands off him.

"At least in school, we have to reserve our PDA, but anytime after you're all mine!" Jason said.

"Not if you're mine first." Tommy said sexily. "I'll pick you Monday morning, say about 7:40." Jason said.

"Wait, not that I don't want you to come and get me but why?" Tommy asked.

"Well I don't want you walking all that way just yet, and besides it will give me an excuse to see you in the morning." Jason said with a smile.

Tommy laughed and said

"Alright, but you may not like what you see."

"I doubt it." Jason shot back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Tommy laughed.

"Alright T, I got to go, mom wants to call someone." Jason said looking over his shoulder to see his mother standing in the door way with her arms folded.

"Oh, ok" Tommy said sadly.

"But if you get lonely call my cell." Jason said reassuring. "Alright talk to you later." Tommy said feeling a little better.

"You better." Jason said with a smile and hung up the phone.

Tommy hung up his phone and got undressed and layer in his bed. A few minutes later his mother came up to check on him.

"Feeling better dear?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am a little." Tommy admitted

"That's good dear, if you need anything just call," she said standing up and leaving Tommy alone again. Suddenly Tommy got an idea. He reached over to the table where he had put his phone and dialed a number.

'This is going to be fun.' he thought.

"Hello?" he heard his brother say.

"David it's me Tommy." he said.

"Tommy it's good to hear your voice" David said.

"It's good to hear from you again too bro, listen I'm just calling to let you know I'm out of the hospital and I should be fine." Tommy said smiling.

"There was never a doubt in my mind" David said.

"Oh, by the way Tommy Sam said to tell you that he sends nothing but well wishes your way." the older Trueheart said.

"Thanks," Tommy suddenly remembered the dream catcher,

"Hey David do you think that Sam could make me a mother dream catcher?" he asked.

"Something happen to the first one?" asked David.

"No, it's safely with Jason, but this new one, I was wondering if he could make stronger, yah know not so fragile, something Oliver proof." Tommy said.

"I can ask him, I was just afraid that she had gotten a hold of it." David said, lacing the 'she' with enough venom to kill a snake. Tommy laughed,

"I didn't want to risk something happening to that one so I sent it over to the more open family." Tommy said.

"Yah Jason is a good friend." David said.

'You have no idea' thought Tommy,

* * *

Next up the Christmas chapter! Reviews needed and welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the lack of content guys. First off if you guys haven't seen Frozen GO SEE IT RIGHT NOW! I know the next fic I'm going to do. Happy Christmas...a few weeks late...anyway here we go.**

_Jason is a good friend." David said._

_'You have no idea' thought Tommy, _

_The months flew by for the two boys and soon Christmas was only 4 weeks away_

* * *

"Do you know what you're getting Tommy for Christmas?" asked Jason's mother as the decorated the inside of their house with snowmen, garland, and assorted Santa clauses.

"Not yet, he's the hardest one to buy for." Jason said handing his mother a snowman holding a basket of toys.

"What did you get the others?" she asked

"I got Zach a black boom box, Trini got a yellow wheel cover for her car, I got Billy a blue notebook, Rocky a red gym bag, Adam got a green Soccer ball, and Tanya got a yellow camera bag." Jason said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something" his mother said with a smile.  
Jason had to admit he has no idea why it was so hard to find something for Tommy this year, was it because of their relationship? Was it because he wanted to make sure it was extra special? He had to talk to someone one. He and Tommy had come out to their friends a week after Tommy had gotten out of the hospital. They were all very supportive and happy for the two boys. The only ones who seemed to reject the boys relationship was Kimberly, and Kat but Jason and Tommy didn't care.  
"If they can't be happy for us." Tommy said one night "then they was never real friends."  
Excusing himself to the porch he called Trini.

"Hello" the yellow ranger said

"Hey Trini it's Jason, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Well I can't seem to find a present for Tommy."

"I see"

"I want to make sure it's something special, but I can't think of anything"

"Why don't you met me at the mall, I have an idea." Trini said smiling.

Jason agreed and told his mom he would be back as soon as he was done.

"Take your time sweetie." she said

Jason jumped in his car and drove off to met Trini.

As he approached the mall parking lot he spotted her yellow car and parked alongside it.

"Jason what kept you?" Trini asked with a smile.

"Yeah yeah whatever Trini." Jason quipped

"Fine I you are going to talk to me like that I won't tell you my idea." Trini said opening her car door again.

"You wouldn't you like this too much." Jason said with a smirk

"Your right." Trini smiled.

As Trini pulled Jason by the arm through the mall, they passed several stores before stopping before a store called Nature by Nina.

"Nature by Nina?" Jason asked

"Just go inside." Trini said.

As Jason entered he saw wall to wall, nothing but native decorations and jewelry.

"Trini this is amazing!" Jason said in awe.

"Do I know Tommy or don't I" she said

"Yeah yeah your great, now help me find something for him." Jason said

They looked the entire store over, from dream catchers to bottle caps, finally Jason found the perfect present.

It was a leather jacket with a picture of a falcon flying over some mountains on the back.

"This is perfect!" Jason said.

"It really does suit Tommy but is it his size?" Trini asked.

"I don't know, I think so." Jason replied unsure

"Is he bigger or smaller than you?" Trini asked.

"Um...smaller, by a small bit." Jason replied

"Well try it on if it's tight on you it might be just big enough for him." the Ex-Yellow Ranger said taking the coat off the hanger and holding it out to Jason who threw it on.

"It's really small for me." he said

"So it will be tight on Tommy." Trini said.

"Not that I mind." Jason said with a smirk

Jason bought the jacket, and thanks Trini and went home to wrap his new acquisition. Tommy on the other hand was pacing in his living room thinking hard about what he was going to get Jason.

"Think Trueheart think!" he said "Man I'm stumped I can't even think of something for my boyfriend."

He paced a bit more before he decided to call Tanya

"Hello" she said

"Hey Tanya it's Tommy" he said

"Hey Tommy what's up?"

"Well I need a little shopping advice" Tommy confessed

"Oh? let me guess it's Jason. You can't think of something to get him." the Zeo Yellow Ranger asked

"Yeah how did you guess." Tommy asked

"Cause I know you." she laughed

"Any ideas?" Tommy asked

"Well why don't you met me at the mall, I think I know what he would like." she said  
Tommy threw on his coat and grabbed his bus pass and hit the mall. Tanya was waiting for him just outside the door way.

"Hey Tanya, thanks for helping me" Tommy said stepping off the bus.

"No prob Tommy, c'mon follow me." she said walking off into the mall  
Tommy was eagerly walking behind.

"Tanya where are we going?" he asked

"You'll see" she said eventually the stopped outside

"Fran's American leather."

as they entered they saw all kinds of coats, bags, and even pants.

"Ok I'll bite what are we doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Have you seen Jason's current leather coat?" Tanya asked

"No, why is it bad?" the Red Ranger asked

"It's about ready to fall apart, besides there is one in here that me and Trini found the other day that I thought would be perfect."  
She and Tommy searched the racks and shelves for something for Jason. Tommy finally found a black leather coat with golden buttons, flame patterns coming up the arms, and a picture of a T-Rex on the back.

"Tanya I think I found it!" Tommy called out excitedly

"Yup that's the one" she confirmed, "but will it fit him?"

"Well I'll try it on and see how big it is on me, if it's huge on me then it might just fit Jason." Tommy said trying on the jacket.

It was so big that Tommy looked like a child that had put his father's coat on.

"It's huge," Tanya said

"Perfect" Tommy said and paid for the jacket and left the store smiling. He stopped by the native store with Tanya not knowing that Jason and Trini had been there earlier that day. Tommy didn't want to leave, he found so many things he wanted to get for Jason but he just couldn't afford. Tanya eventually dragged him out of the store and took him home. He spent the rest if the day wrapping the coat. He used red paper with a gold bow, admittedly he wasn't the best at making presents look good but he figured Jason wouldn't mind. He placed the box under his bed and reached for his phone to call Jason.

"Hello" he heard Jason say

"Hey Jace" Tommy said

"Hey T when are you going to come over I have been waiting all day to see you" Jason asked

"Oh have you?" Tommy asked sexily

"Mhhhhh" Jason confirmed.

"Well I guess I'll just have to fix that won't I"

"I got you your preset today!" Jason said

"Me too"

"How are we going to do this?" Jason asked

"Do what?" asked Tommy

"Well when it comes time to give them, how are we going to exchange them? My mom has to work that day until 9 and I know for a fact that your parents don't know about us yet." Jason explained

"Yeah, but it's not like we'll be naked or anything" Tommy said

"Speak for yourself." Jason replied jokingly

"Ok I guess the only way we can do this is to wait till your mom gets off work." Tommy said laughing

"Sounds good to me" Jason said

The next few weeks the rangers were kept busy with King Mondo, then suddenly a humanoid called Trey from the planet Triforia was split into three different beings and was unable to use his gold ranger powers. They brought him to the command center and Zordon explained that he could transfer the powers to another human but be would have to be a human with extraordinary abilities. Tommy had an idea and ran off to find Jason.

"Jace follow me!" he called

Jason ran behind Tommy all the way to the new command center.

"Welcome back Jason" Zordon said

"It's good to be back Zordon but what's the problem "

Zordon explained the situation to the former red ranger. When he was done he asked if Jason would except the gold range powers, Jason agreed and Zordon transferred the Powers To Jason

"Man it feels good to be back" Jason said at Ernie's after the meeting.

"It's good to have you back Jace" said Tommy

Jason excused himself, reached in his pocket, and grabbed his phone as he walked out into the cold December air. He punched In the number he wanted to call and soon he heard the voice of the elder man on the other end

"Hello" it said

"Hey Sam this is Jason" he said

"Hello Jason it's good to hear your voice again"

"You to, listen I was thinking that me and Tommy could do a Christmas party with you and David sometime like Christmas eve, nothin fancy just the four of us giving gifts and havin fun"

"I think that's a great idea Jason," Sam said

"Great so shall we say Christmas eve at my place" Jason offered.

"We can have it up here if you want."

"I would hate to make you go through all the trouble..."Jason was cut off by Sam

"Remember what I said young wolf, you are family, it's no trouble, besides I think it would be good for Tommy to be with us again,"

Jason had noticed that ever since Tommy got out of the hospital the Olivers had restricted the time he could be with David, Sam and even himself. He hadn't questioned it but now that other people were starting to notice he thought it was worth mentioning.

"So you see it to" Jason asked

"See what? The Olivers restricting the time Tommy can spend with those people he cares about other than them?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yea that."Jason replied with a smirk

"I can't do anything about those people, Tommy can't really do anything right now about that."

"Yeah unfortunately" Jason agreed

"Alright Jason, we will expect you and Tommy Christmas Eve, how about noon, we can talk and I'm sure David will help me decorate and make some food for us." Sam said.

Jason smiled as he thought about the food that Sam liked to make.

"I can't wait." He said

He thanked Sam and said goodbye.

"Tommy is going to be so surprised." Jason said to no one in particular.

The next day Jason walked over to Tommy's house, he had to talk to Tommy. It was killing him inside, he wanted to be with him all the time now. As he reached the door he thought,

'I wonder if they will let me see him today?'

He knocked a few times and stood back. Soon the door opened and there stood Mrs. Oliver.

"Oh, hello Jason."

"Hello Mrs. Oliver is Tommy there?"

Mrs. Oliver had not forgotten what Jason had said at the hospital and was still upset about it.

"No Jason I'm Sorry Tommy went out with Katherine a few hours ago."

"Oh. I see, well thanks anyway." Jason said sadly

'She lied, I know it, Tommy hates Kat.' Jason thought to himself. As soon as he was out of sight of the Oliver house he called Tommy

"Hello" Tommy said

"Hey T" Jason replied

"Hey Jace, what's up?"

"Are you out with Kat?"

"No I'm just sitting home. What would make you think I was out with her?"

"Well according to your mother you left with her a few hours ago."

"Did I really?" Tommy said thoughtfully

"Yeah, Tommy I don't know why but she is really cutting back on the time you can spend with other people, like David, Sam and me."

"Yeah I noticed that, it was beginning to annoy me."

"Well you're going to have to think of something, were supposed to go up to the Rez on Christmas Eve."

"We are?" Asked Tommy confused

"Yeah I just set it up with Sam yesterday afternoon."Jason said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Tommy said excitedly.

"The only problem with this plan is now we have to find something for Sam and David" Jason said thoughtfully

"Hey Jace I have an idea. Can you met me back in front of my house in like ten minutes with your car?" Tommy asked

"Sure, where are we going?"

"Well there was this really cool store I found when I was looking for your present that I think would be perfect to find something for them there." Tommy explained

"Sounds good, see you in ten minutes." Jason said and closed his phone

Tommy grabbed his wallet and communicator, and threw his old green hoodie. Tommy stopped for a minute, he looked in the mirror and chuckled to himself as He remembered he had had been wearing that exact same coat the first day he moved into angel grove.

As he ran down stairs his mother stopped him.

"What's the rush dear?" She asked

"Jason is picking me up and we're going to look for a gift for Sam and David."

"Now, just you be careful. I don't like that car of his." Mrs. Oliver said a hint of anger in her voice

"It's fine mom really." Tommy said as he heard the roar of Jason's car approaching.

"I want you home before Midnight." Mrs. Oliver said sternly

"Why?" Tommy asked

"Because I want you to get your rest." Mrs. Oliver lied

"No, see that's not it, you ever cared this much before my accident, and I know you lied to Jason about me being with Kat tonight, so what is it about me that changed? Is it because I started hanging around with David and Sam more? Is it Jason? What is it with you?"

"Tommy I Just want what's best for you"

"Since when?" Tommy loudly asked.

"Listen to me Tomas Oliver, as long as you live in my house you will obey my rules." Tracy yelled

"That's not my name and you know it." Tommy yelled back

"I'm going out with Jason, and I'll be back when I get back." Tommy said storming out and slamming the front door. As he approached Jason's car Tracy opened the door and yelled out,

"If you leave in that car Thomas Oliver, don't you ever come back!"

Tommy stopped for a minute before climbing in Jason's car. Mrs. Oliver slammed the front door as Jason turned to Tommy and asked

"Everything ok?"

"Just drive." Tommy said coldly

They were driving for a while before ether of them spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that bro." Tommy said softly

"Care to tell me how it got so hot in there tonight?"

"I told her I was going out and then she gave me all this crap about being home before midnight and how she didn't like your car. Just stuff to try to get me to stay away from you."

"So what caused her to blow up at you?" Jason asked confused

"She said as long as I was under her roof that I would obey her rules."

"That's it?" Asked Jason still confused

"She refuses to call me by my real name"

"I thought Tommy was your real name."

"Not Tommy," Tommy laughed "Trueheart"

"Oh! Now I get it." Jason exclaimed s they pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Ok follow me I know this really cool store in here, all they sell is native stuff." Tommy said excitedly

As the two boys walked to the store Tommy had in mind Jason began to think about where Tommy was going to stay.

"Hey Tommy, since you got kicked out of the Olivers, where are you going to stay?"

"I didn't think I was kicked out." Tommy replied

"But she yelled if you leave don't ever come back."

"She said that to a person called Tommy Oliver, not me."

Jason smiled, "Ok smart guy, but seriously they are going to be pissed with you."

"Yeah I know,"

"You know you could always come stay with me." Jason said

"Yeah I know but I don't want to impose." Tommy said turning into Nature by Nina.

"This is the place!" He said excitedly

'He came here?!' thought Jason,

They looked all over for a gift for the two native men that the boys had come to love as if they had always been there.

"Man what do we get them?" Asked Tommy frustrated

"I don't know bro, I guess something that looks native." Jason

"But, because they are really native will they be offended that we tried to copy their way of culture?" Tommy asked

"I think that they would be impressed that we tried, I mean I know what they mean to you bro, and you know no matter what no matter what they think they will be respectful."Jason tried to explain

"Not really helping there Jace." Tommy said.

"You know what I mean." Jason said giving Tommy a light punch on the shoulder.

Then Tommy spotted the perfect thing, it was a large dream catcher with a picture of a horse and an eagle in the circle part, with blue, black and red beads hanging off the bottom.

"That's perfect!" Tommy exclaimed and grabbed the decoration off the wall and looked at the price.

"This may have to be from the both of us there bro." he said as he showed Jason the tag on the back of the decoration.

"Yikes!" Jason said, "Yeah I'm thinking it will have to be."

They paid for their preset and went back to the Olivers. When they got there they noticed a pile of boxes outside the front door.

"I don't believe this!" Tommy said angrily.

"They can't just throw you out." Jason said equally upset.

As they approached the house Mrs. Oliver flung open the door

"I told you not to comeback Tommy."

"Tracy this is ridiculous." Jason said

"You stay out of this Scott." Tracy snapped

"Why? Tommy means more to me than he ever will to you!" Jason yelled

"I told you if you left with him that you should never come back. I took the liberty of packing your things." She said looking at Tommy.

"I don't care!" Tommy snapped "This shouldn't be happening at all. You just have this issue with the people I hang out with who I have relationships with. If they don't conform to the way you think everyone should be then you have this almost Hitler-esk feeling towards them. You know Tracy, David and Sam may not be my parents, but you know what they treat me a hundred times better than you do. So go ahead pack my things, kick me out, I don't care!"

"And just where do you expect to stay?" Asked Tracy

"With me!" Jason stated.

"Think about this Tommy you can't stay with Jason forever, one day they will kick you out as well."

"No we won't." Jason shouted. "Tommy is as welcome in my home just as if he was family."

"A touching statement Scott, but eventually even family tires." Tracy said snottily

"It's a good thing we are more than family." Tommy said.

Jason tuned toward Tommy and gave a look of 'are you sure you want to tell her.'

"What are you saying?" Tracy asked.

"Jason and I ..." He paused trying to regain his composure. "Jason is my Boyfriend." Tommy stated quite dryly.

Tracy stood shocked for a long while. When she did speak she said

"Get your shit and get out." She said anger dripping from her words and slammed the door once again. leaving the boys on the porch.

"Good riddance." Jason said

"C'mon Jace let's get what we can loaded and get out of here." Tommy said

Once they got all of Tommy's things loaded and unloaded at Jason's house they explained what had happened.

"Oh I'm Sorry to hear that Tommy." Mrs. Scott said placing her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Yeah it's a bummer." he replied with a shrug

"I told him he could stay here as long as he wants." Jason said

"Of course he can!" Mrs. Scott said

After the boys got Tommy's things moved into Jason's room they all had a wonderful chili dinner.

"Jace, Mrs. Scott I want to thank you for letting me stay here." Tommy said as Mrs. Scott passed out the food.

"It's really no problem Tommy and please, call me Stacy." She said with a smile

"Sounds good Stacy." Tommy replied a little sheepishly. he had never used Mrs. Scott's real name before. he was sure he would get used to it.

"So Tommy where are you going to sleep tonight?" Stacy asked.

"We hadn't thought that far ahead."Jason replied

"Well I'm sure we there is room in Jason's bed, or we could get the spare bed out of the attic for you."

Tommy sat there stunned, 'what did she say?'

"Yeah, she knows." Jason said giving Tommy a kiss on the cheek.

"When did you figure it out?" Tommy asked

"I kind-of always knew, something about the way you two talked to one another." Stacy said with a smile.

Tommy loved Stacy like a mother he never had, and now more so that his adopted mother had thrown him out.

After dinner they all settled down in the living room to watch Rudolph . Jason has always loved that movie. He knew it was corny and didn't age well, but he didn't care he loved It all the same. Jason and Tommy were sitting on the couch and Stacy had a recliner all to herself. Tommy was curled up under a blanket leaning against Jason with his head on Jason's shoulder. Under the blanket Tommy had a hold of Jason's hand. Sometime during the middle of the movie Stacy had fallen asleep.

"Hey Jace." Tommy said softly

"Yeah baby." Jason said

"I can't tell you how much I love you."

"You don't have to." Jason said giving Tommy another kiss.

* * *

Woh What a chapter! Reviews are Welcome and needed.


End file.
